Alliance de Sang
by linaewen ilca
Summary: Me sentir aussi inutile devant toi,te regarder,inerte et froid alors que j’ai déjà su prendre tant de vies… Mais tu aimes trop la lumière Heero,comment te condamner à une existence d’obscurité ?Je voudrais pouvoir nous écrire: moi le vampire, toi l'humain
1. Détresse

**Auteur :** Linaewen Ilca  
**Titre : **Alliance de Sang  
**Genre : M  
****Base :** GW  
**Disclaimer :** puisqu'il faut en passer par là, les personnages de gundam ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Tria. Mais si l'auteur veut bien me les envoyer pour les vacances, ils seront très bien reçus lol !  
Vos reviews pour tous commentaires seront les bienvenues mais quoi qu'il en soit, merci à vous d'être là

**Chapitre un.Détresse. (POV de Duo)**

**Juillet 2XXX. **

Je me demande encore comment on a pu en arriver là…  
Me sentir aussi inutile devant toi, te regarder, inerte et froid alors que j'ai déjà su prendre tant de vies…  
La vie est injuste, la mort aussi.  
Elle frappe à l'aveuglette, sans chercher à savoir, à comprendre et peut trahir jusqu'à ses serviteurs.  
je souris malgré moi… tu m'aurais dit que je n'étais pas mort, que j'étais sur le seuil, à l'entrelacs des amants que sont le jour et la nuit.  
Peut-être n'as-tu pas tord…peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que tu ne croises pas mon chemin dans cette ruelle ce soir là…  
Peut-être aurais-je du laisser Tria te prendre ce soir là.  
Peut-être…peut-être trop.

Je me souviens de tes réflexes de chat sauvage contre elle, de tes yeux luisants, je t'aurais cru des nôtres…

**Juillet 1789.**

Gamin des rues, je me jetais hors de l'usine, le charbon colorant mes joues, un sourire gravé sur mon visage, jeune chenapan voleur de pain.  
Les cris du marchand retentissent derrière moi, je n'en ai cure, ce pain est mon butin.  
Ma natte volette derrière moi, ultime étendard qui signe mon crime.  
A la veille de ce qui allait être mon baptême du sang, à juste et double titre, j'écoutais les conversations enflammées autour de moi.  
Les fourches étaient brandies contre l'inflation du pain, la luxure des nobles qui comme le disait un homme à l'esprit acéré « n'en avait que le nom »** (1)  
**Je me lovais contre une pierre, chauffée par le soleil d'été et me gavais de pain frais, durement acquis face au rouleau de bois du boulanger, laissant quelques miettes aux oiseaux et autour de ma bouche.  
Le lendemain allait être une journée sanglante, une journée où la liberté allait guider le peuple, où la Bastille ne serait plus que ruines et où une nouvelle vie commençait…  
Je me souviens, jeune orphelin que j'étais, avoir pris les armes pour me joindre au peuple.  
Timmy et Aline étaient plus loin dans les rangs.  
J'eu à peine le temps de faire un signe à mes meilleurs amis que les cris retentirent sur les palissades.  
Les coups de feu sifflèrent.  
Je n'eu pas de chance.  
La première balle fut pour moi, logée dans ma poitrine, œuf chaud éclatant dans ma chair.  
Le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie me semblait non pas rouge mais bleu.  
Je me dis ironiquement qu'il s'accorderait volontiers aux drapeaux que je voyais flotter au dessus de moi et sombrais dans l'inconscience, les cris rutilants, les frottements des armes et les vagissements de la foule brisant mes tympans.  
Pour moi, la nuit tomba vite.  
Bientôt les derniers pas dans les rues s'enfuirent.  
Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans la rue, les pavés étaient froids et mon corps se vidait.  
Je me disais qu'au moins mon dernier jour sur la terre avait été appétissant et ensoleillé, et j'essayais d'emporter avec moi quelques uns de ces rayons que je chérissais tant.  
Mais mes songes mortuaires furent vite interrompus par un bruit sourd et un éclair me fit brutalement ouvrir les yeux.  
Un éclair de douleur.  
Je distinguais sans peine un être penché au dessus de moi, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche, de son cou.  
Son manteau sombre, en lambeau, traînait au sol, son catogan était à moitié défait et ses bottes étaient maculées de boue rougie.  
Je gémissais lorsque la douleur se fit plus aiguë, et j'entrouvrais un peu plus les yeux. Mon agresseur s'en aperçut et eu un étrange sourire.

- Tu es vigoureux gamin. Malheureusement, ton sang ne me suffira pas…

Il se laissa tomber près de moi et regarda le ciel.

- C'est une belle nuit pour mourir, qu'en dis-tu mon jeune ami ?

- …hung

Je ne réussi pas à articuler autre chose.  
L'homme sembla le comprendre et hocha la tête.

- Pour moi, la vie s'arrête ce soir. Je n'en suis pas malheureux. J'ai désiré l'immortalité toute ma vie et la mort toute ma mort. L'homme, quelle que soit sa nature est un éternel insatisfait…peut-être était-ce la leçon que je devais apprendre…

Il me regarda un instant. Une once de lucidité naquit en moi et je percevais mieux ses yeux verts. Il s'en aperçut et recommença à parler.

- Les tiens sont d'un violet magnifique sais-tu ? Un violet qui mérite de vivre.

Il inspira profondément et se pencha tout près de moi, ses lèvres pâles près des miennes. Malgré ma douleur je remarquais que je ne sentais aucun souffle échouer contre mon visage. Je devais être bien plus prêt de la mort que je ne le pensais.

- Ceci est mon cadeau gamin. Tâche d'en faire un meilleur usage que moi… je regrette de ne rien pouvoir t'apprendre de plus, si ce n'est mon nom. Souviens t'en, il te servira. Souviens toi du vampire Solo.

Sans plus de procédure il murmura quelque chose qui sonnait comme un « attention » et ses dents se plantèrent dans mon cou sauvagement. Il but goulûment le peu qu'il restait et lorsqu'un long râle s'échappa de sa gorge il ouvrit son poignet sans la moindre douceur et le coinça dans ma gorge. Un flux vibrant coula le long de ma trachée et je sentis mon cœur réagir, prêt à bondir, à vomir.

Cette nuit là je sentis mon cœur battre différemment tandis que celui de mon maître s'éteignait. Je suis devenu celui qui des années plus tard allait te rencontrer. Je suis devenu un vampire.

**Juillet 2XXX.**

Comme je voudrais avoir aujourd'hui la force de cet homme.  
Mais tu aimes trop la lumière Heero, comment te condamner à une existence d'obscurité ?  
Comment me permettre de caresser tes cheveux dans ce coma sans fin, sans solution.  
Si tu étais à ma place, que ferais-tu ? T'introduirais-tu dans l'hôpital pour me voir ?  
Te poserais-tu les mêmes questions ?  
Sans doute, tu étais étrangement trop humain pour l'un des tiens, pour ce que je fus autrefois, et pourtant tu étais d'apparence si froide…  
Peut-être les épreuves de ton passé avait été trop dures pour que tu laisses qui que ce soit percer ta carapace.

Tu me l'as permis pourtant…en partie.

Je n'ai jamais pu connaître tous tes secrets, tu en avais trop, tu parlais trop peu. Mais je t'aime, tel que tu es puisque tu m'as pris ainsi dans ma monstruosité.  
Tu me dirais sans doute que c'est celle commune aux humains et aux vampire, la soif de vivre...  
Et tu aurais raison, c'est une chose que tu m'as apprise.  
Et moi que t'ai-je appris sinon la nuit, moi qui ne souhaitais être que ton astre ?  
Je voudrais pouvoir écrire la fin de notre histoire. Une fin classique avec des protagonistes tels que nous, moi le vampire, toi l'humain, moi le maudit, toi l'ange, l'un et l'autre trop fragiles, l'un pilier de l'autre.

Peut-être aurais-je le temps de trouver une solution dans notre histoire, peut-être sauras-tu me donner la solution à ce poison qui court dans tes veines et qui m'était destiné…

Peut-être pourrais-je enfin passer cette alliance à ton doigt, une alliance de sang certes, mais du mien et du tien, une alliance qui je le voudrais pourrait purifier ce qui ronge rageusement tes veines et que je maudits souhaitant que ce soit les miennes qui disparaissent dans les tiennes pour te protéger…

Notre histoire commençait ainsi : il était une fois dans l'ombre…

OOOOOOOOOOO

A suivre...

OOOOOOO

(1) : référence aux _Caractères_ de La Bruyère.


	2. Tu m'es tombé dessus

**Auteur :** Linaewen Ilca

**Titre : **Alliance de Sang

**Genre : M**

**Base :** GW

**Disclaimer :** puisqu'il faut en passer par là, les personnages de gundam ne m'appartiennent pas, exceptée Tria. Mais si l'auteur veut bien me les envoyer pour les vacances, ils seront très bien reçus lol !

Vos reviews pour tous commentaires seront les bienvenues mais quoi qu'il en soit, merci à vous d'être là ^^

**Chapitre deux : Tu m'es tombé dessus.**

**Juillet 2XXX. POV de Duo**

Notre histoire commençait ainsi : il était une fois dans l'ombre…tu marchais seul dans la rue, toi ma nouvelle proie que j'avais vu venir de si loin, mais pas comme je le pensais, bon dieu, pas comme je le pensais…

**Janvier 2XXX.**

Les rues étaient encore froides à cette époque de l'année, et si Duo ne pouvait depuis bien longtemps sentir sa morsure, son âme, bien que considérée comme maudite, avait conservée ce trait enfantin que de vouloir voir tomber la neige.

De légers et minces flocons d'argents, aux branches de gel qui fondaient sur votre langue, chatouillant vos joues un bref instant.

Assis sur le bois de l'alcôve, il regardait l'extérieur à travers le vitrail coloré.

La forêt d'un vert tendre qui avait été figée dans le verre depuis des années semblait elle-même se rafraîchir sous les bourrasques de vent, et le museau pointu roux qui dépassait d'un bosquet n'allait certainement pas apparaître désormais.

Le soleil orangé du vitrail disparaissait derrière les arbres en même temps que celui, véritable, que Duo observait de loin, protégé des rayons par une cape de pourpre. Pour un vampire, même après tant d'années, le coucher du soleil restait un spectacle magnifique, trop rare, pour ne pas être apprécié.

Duo sentit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et une présence fugace envahir la pièce.

Il ne bougea pas et attendit que Tria viennent se placer à ses côtés.

La jeune femme avança bien plus vite que ce qu'un œil humain pouvait voir. La porte se fermait, poussée par sa main élégante, au moment elle la reposait sur l'épaule de Duo.

Sa peau de métis ressortait sur le sombre de la cape et ses yeux se firent plus perçants lorsqu'elle regarda Duo avec plus d'attention. Leur vert changea quelque peu et Duo sut que s'il avait été un humain il n'aurait pu résister à ce regard.

La petite gamine des rues du XIX° siècle avait bien grandie.

Ses cheveux d'ébène n'étaient plus en désordre, sa robe de laine grisâtre avait laissé place à une chemise en flanelle blanche qui retombait habilement sur un pantalon noir, ses pieds meurtris par le froid, la maltraitance et l'abandon pouvaient de nouveau courir à côté d'une biche sans effort, gorgé de sang, son corps était redevenu celui d'une jeune femme forte, sûre d'elle-même et calculatrice. Mais sa loyauté était sans pareille, Duo le savait bien et si ses grands airs de chat sauvage pouvaient incommoder, il fallait alors apprendre à câliner le chat.

Peut-être était-ce le tort des humains qui tombaient dans ses filets.

Lorsqu'une femme a l'air forte, plus personne ne la regarde. Elle est sur un piédestal, intouchable, inattaquable et l'on sait que quelle que soit la réplique qu'elle recevra, quitte à ce que ce soit acide, elle vous la renverra. Quelle belle erreur…

Une femme n'est forte que par obligation, une femme n'est forte qu'au prix du sacrifice d'elle-même et si elle ravale ses pensées, c'est pour mieux pouvoir jouer sur le terrain de chasse de ses adversaires. Les sentiments qui l'encombrent demeurent secrets, muets, une blessure au fond d'elle-même que les autres, trop hélio centristes, ne voient jamais.

Elle avait peut-être besoin, plus que quiconque, de cet amour qu'elle recherchait ce soir d'hiver sur un trottoir désert où Duo l'avait ramassé.

Il soutint son regard en lui serrant la main. Elle répondit brièvement.

- Le monde est sourd ce soir murmura-t-elle.

Duo s'adossa au mur pour l'écouter, jetant encore parfois un coup d'oeil au soleil. Il embrasait à présent l'horizon et la nuit, voile subtil, venait recouvrir la façade du bâtiment, les chandelles s'allumaient pour eux, le dallage digne de la chapelle Sixtine, sous la Création, s'animait de couleurs chatouillantes. Les tentures, lourdes et poussiéreuses voyaient leur éclat relevé et le monde de l'obscur revenait à la vie. La salle était presque vide, excepté une immense bibliothèque sous un lustre dont la flamme crépitait déjà, et d'une immense table qui reposait sur une fourrure, déjà bien usée.

Tria qui baladait son regard sur la pièce finit par croiser les bras avant de continuer.

- Le savais-tu ? le monde est sourd…tout un chacun se meut dans un univers sans queue ni tête à la recherche d'une chose éphémère, d'un désir, d'un objet. Le monde ne parle plus aujourd'hui que par ses appétits, et nous sommes, sans le vouloir, sa parfaite incarnation. Pourtant plus personne ne croit en nous désormais. Les pauvres fous qui l'osent se taisent, trop effrayés par les asiles et les regards venimeux…

- Ceux-là, toi tu ne les crains pas. Fit observer Duo avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai… mais ce monde m'inquiète. Que deviendrons-nous lorsque la mode de la jouissance sera passée ?

Duo se leva pour la prendre contre lui

- Mais ce que nous sommes encore ma belle, des vampires, qui se cachent, qui vivent, qui jouent et qui gagnent. Des vampires qui en savent peut-être bien plus qu'eux dehors et qui pourtant les aiment ces pauvres créatures. Lorsque le monde changera, nous serons encore à temps de changer avec lui. Pourquoi cet accès si soudain de mélancolie ?

Tria soupira en se dégageant doucement. La chaleur de Duo, qu'elle savait inexplicable pour un vampire, lui avait fait du bien, elle ne demandait rien de plus. Elle ne demandait d'ailleurs pas souvent.

- Je ne sais pas. Le temps est bizarre ce soir, je crois que quelque chose va se passer.

Duo serra les poings. Les intuitions de sa partenaire étaient toujours justifiées. Ils feraient peut-être mieux de ne pas sortir chasser ce soir. La lune serait haute, ils seraient aisément repérables. Comme si elle lisait ses pensées, Tria laissa filer un long doigt, pâle sous sa couleur de peau, le long du visage mince de Duo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas petit oiseau, ce soir je resterais avec toi.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi Tria…

- Comme toujours, peut-être à tort.

Duo ne répondit rien et laissa Tria s'en aller. Elle s'approcha de la bibliothèque, saisit un livre, le présenta à Duo.

_La Belle et la Bête._

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Duo la regarda étrangement. Avec le temps les intuitions de Tria se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et parfois il avait peur qu'elle en perde totalement la raison. Un pouvoir aussi accru à son relatif jeune âge n'était pas normal. De même que ce « petit oiseau » dont elle l'affublait de plus en plus souvent. Il ne sut quoi répondre à cela et repoussa gentiment le livre dans ses bras, s'attardant sur la couverture et la rose dont le relief marron accrochait agréablement la peau.

- Il est très bien. Seras-tu la Belle et moi la Bête ?

Tria rit soudainement, la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'arrière, sa bouche rose ouverte, laissant apercevoir ses canines aiguës.

- Non Duo ! Non, ta Belle ce ne sera pas moi. Moi, je serais ce brave chandelier qui fait visiter les couloirs du temps.

- Ce sont les couloirs d'un château qu'il fait visiter, répondit-il en souriant

- Le château est le temps, ses méandres sont chaque recoin du présent, du passé et du futur… comme ici.

Elle serra le livre plus fort dans ses bras à la manière d'une peluche et sortit avec un pas de danse, un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres.

Duo secoua la tête. Son comportement lunatique n'avait justement rien de lunaire et se faisait bien trop présent, bientôt il lui faudrait sans doute retourner voir le Cercle pour lui demander conseil.

Il détestait cet endroit.

Les vampires s'y entassaient sans but, sans vies, presque sans lois si ce n'est celle du prince.

Mais elles lui semblaient archaïques. Le temps n'était plus celui des croisades et tout vampire que l'on soit, on pouvait retourner au temps jadis que l'on aurait voulu connaître.

Duo sourit pour lui-même. Même les vampires souhaiteraient être d'une autre époque. En quoi sont-ils donc différents des humains ? C'était peut-être un rapport que le cercle n'avait pas saisi. Mais le prince était un être sage, qui ne prônait pas la violence. En s'aventurant dans les méandres sales de son labyrinthe il était sûr de pouvoir en sortir presque indemne, mais pas forcément satisfait. Les énigmes étaient le lot quotidien du prince et sa logique devenait avec le temps, disait-on, trop évasive et trop fantasque pour être pleinement entendue.

Le soleil s'était totalement couché à présent. Le loup battait fort dans le cœur de Duo. Il resserra sa cape autour de lui et fit claquer ses bottes sur le dallage, grincer la porte en même temps que crier la nuit. Il était dehors.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Tria, elle avait vite bifurqué à l'angle d'une rue, laissant Duo plus ou moins seul. Sa folie semblait s'être évaporée, de même que sa mélancolie. La jeune femme était redevenue elle-même avec la Nuit, comme très souvent ces derniers temps. Peut-être était-ce une schizophrénie particulière au vampire ?

Un bruit de pas rapide se fit entendre au loin suivi d'un obstacle que l'on renversait. Duo sourit, faisant ressortir ses belles canines. Il n'avait encore rien mangé ce soir et ce bruit le mit en appétit, il hâta son pas vers la provenance du son.

Les rues défilaient dans son esprit sans qu'il eu réellement le temps de les voir. Les pavés filaient sous ses pas, il volait presque. La nuit était ses ailes, la sang son dieu des enfers.

« Shinigami », le maître de l'obscur et de la mort était en chasse. Shinigami, ce nom étrange qu'on lui avait vite attribué dans le cercle pour sa capacité à tuer rapidement et sans douleur ses victimes, pour ses jugements mesurés et son sens étrange d'un besoin d'équité entre humains et vampires. Duo prenait en effet plus de plaisir à tuer une ordure qu'un honnête citoyen. Il se souvint de la joie qu'il avait ressentie en plantant ses crocs dans le proxcénète de Tria. Son sentiment d'agir enfin de manière juste. Un palliatif à toutes les injustices que lui avait sans doute vécu dans la rue à l'aube de la révolution.

Il arriva sur le lieu voulu rapidement et découvrit Tria en prise avec une silhouette élancée, une arme en main.

La jeune femme dut sentir la présence de son camarade car elle sourit fugitivement.

Son adversaire avait la main qui tremblait, la lame de son poignard avec lui.

Duo plissa les yeux pour mieux le distinguer. Maigre, les cheveux courts mais sales, les mains relativement grandes à l'odeur de poudre… le jeune homme baissa les yeux et aperçut de petits sachets blancs à moitié ouverts aux pieds de la victime de Tria, encore, pour l'instant ajouta-t-il mentalement, en vie.

Encore un maudit dealer… la liasse de billet qui dépassait d'une poche de son blouson noir rembourré s'emblait bien l'indiquer.

La sueur perlait sur son front et Duo sentit son trouble jusque dans ses veines. Il se détourna au moment où le dealer l'aperçut

- Aidez moi ! Cria-t-il

Duo se retourna de trois quarts, un mauvais sourire plaqué sur son visage

- La demoiselle va t'aider… la mort sierra bien à un être qui prétend pouvoir la dispenser !

- No... commença alors à hurler cet homme que Duo exécrait déjà, mais les crocs de Tria venaient de s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre de son cou, lui coupant la voix.

Duo hocha la tête en voyant que Tria le regardait et celle-ci pressa plus fort sa bouche contre le cou du dealer. Sa vie s'arrêtait ce soir.

Duo sortit de la ruelle, laissant Tria a ses affaires.

Il parcourut encore un petit kilomètre avant de tomber sur une proie qu'il jugeait intéressante. Une jeune femme errait dans un parc, seule. Ses cheveux court lui donnait un air de garçonne typique du début du XX° siècle, lorsque les femmes chantaient encore dans des cabarets sans entacher leur réputation.

Duo se faufila à travers les obscurités du paysage pour parvenir jusqu'à lui.

La jeune femme semblait sur ses gardes, prête à bondir.

Cette attitude fit froncer les sourcils à Duo.

Soudain elle se jeta en arrière. Là où elle se tenait il y avait à peine un instant une créature était au sol, les yeux jaunes de désir, de la salive coulant sur ses crocs. Accroupis tel un animal, un vampire suivait déjà la potentielle victime de Duo.

La jeune femme s'élança hors du parc aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Duo savait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance. Il poussa un soupir pour le pauvre être humain mais fut subitement poussé et se rattrapa de justesse avant de tomber sur la terre poussiéreuse du parc.

Ce qu'il avait prit pour une femme était en fait un homme, et venait de lui tomber dessus, le souffle court, le regard aigu.

- Tu es un des leurs, toi aussi… articula-t-il difficilement.

Duo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le vampire aux allures d'un animal surgissait derrière sa victime. Celui-ci, la silhouette ferme, les hanches un peu trop prononcées pour un homme, sans doute ce qui avait induit Duo en erreur, esquivait comme il le pouvait les attaques de l'autre vampire. Sa chemise était en lambeau, du sang coulait le long de sa tempe et de son bras droit. Il s'affaissa au sol.

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Duo sauta sur l'autre vampire au moment où celui-ci saisissait les poignets du jeune homme.

Réflexion faite, le regard intense, cobalt, de la victime devait y être pour quelque chose.

Le vampire fou de rage d'être privé de sa ration de sang se retourna contre Duo et planta ses dents au niveau de son épaule. Duo tiqua mais dans un mouvement circulaire le plaqua contre un arbre, haletant de rage.

L'autre éclata de rire en le voyant.

- Shinigami… c'est ma proie !

- Plus à présent ; grogna Duo.

- Ne connais-tu pas le code ?

Duo éclata d'un rire cynique

- Le connais-tu toi-même ? De toute façon tu n'en auras plus besoin !

L'autre vampire écarquilla les yeux un instant, un peu de sang gicla hors de sa bouche. Son regard se fit vide tandis que la main de Duo était plantée dans sa poitrine, lui retirant son cœur.

Le vampire s'écroula au sol, Duo savait que bientôt il ne resterait plus rien de lui.

Il tourna son regard améthyste vers le jeune homme qui était encore cloué au sol. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, son torse dévoilé couvert de griffures sanglantes.

La vue du sang attisa l'envie de Duo.

Bientôt il se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait perdu connaissance. Il s'approcha de lui prêt à savourer un peu de ce sang carmin lorsqu'il aperçut un crucifix dans la main gauche du jeune homme. Il l'avait visiblement serré de toutes ses forces, une marque y était imprimée.

Une marque en profondeur, presque à vif…

La bouche ouverte pour le mordre, ce détail arrêta Duo. Une marque ainsi faite n'avait lieu que sur les vampires qui touchaient une croix…

Il observa cet être humain, à terre un moment. Un bruit d'évaporation, un sifflement, retentirent à sa droite.

Le vampire sans cœur n'était plus, à l'aube rien ne pourrait révéler une trace de sa présence.

Les hommes reviendraient dans ce parc pour jouer avec leurs enfants et aucune présence néfaste ne pourrait corrompre ces petits cœurs purs.

Les balançoires chanteraient à nouveau l'arrivée du printemps en bannissant à l'aide du vent les cache-nez qui entourent ces petits êtres.

Le jeune homme au sol cilla et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mi-clos.

Duo soupira et le prit dans ses bras. Son poids n'était rien pour lui. L'humain pesait pourtant bien ses 60 kilos.

Le jeune homme sembla tenter de se débattre, Duo resserra sa prise et se pencha du mieux qu'il put à son oreille.

- Pour ce soir, tu ne crains plus rien…alors ne bouge pas trop, tout ce sang pourrait exciter mon appétit …ce serait dommage que je te tue alors que je viens de te sauver !

Le jeune homme s'affaissa dans les bras de Duo, vaincu par la douleur que son corps devait subir sous les blessures.

Duo aperçu Tria à l'autre bout de la rue. Un sourire flottait sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de Duo et caressa les cheveux de l'humain.

Ses crocs jaillirent de sa bouche et elle lécha le sang qui commençait à sécher sur la tempe du jeune homme.

Duo la regarda, stupéfait.

Un grognement sourd, de pur plaisir sortit de la gorge de la jeune femme et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière pour sentir la lampée de sang couler le long de sa gorge.

- Tria… murmura Duo

- Chhuuttttt ! souffla-t-elle, laisse-moi savourer…

- Tria ! hurla cette fois Duo

Elle releva la tête et ses yeux étaient devenus de sang.

Duo recula devant elle.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, il ne bougea pas.

- Tu as trop bu pour ce soir, lui dit-il, rentrons !

- Laisse-moi encore le goûter !

- NON !

Son refus catégorique étonna Duo lui-même

Mais le comportement de Tria et la _particularité_ du jeune homme l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Il ne remarqua pas la démarche particulière de sa compagne jusqu'au repère. Ses membres s'emblaient s'être allongés, son dos se faisait plus souple, pareil à celui d'un animal…

Duo franchit le seuil de sa demeure en regardant le vitrail par lequel le soleil se couchait d'habitude. Il lui semblait étrangement plus clair que d'habitude et les formes des arbres lui paraissaient tout autres. Il serra davantage le jeune homme dans ses bras, le soleil lui parut alors briller et le feulement du renard retentit dans ses oreilles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A suivre…**

OOOOOOOOO

**Heero :** Merci pour ma première scène Lina…bien, bien, très bien même…JE SUIS MOURRANT!

**Linaewen :** Allons allons faut pas pousser Hee-chan ^ ^

**Heero :** T'en ficherais des faut pas pousser ! Je ressemble à un cadavre !

**Duo :** Ah ben ça tombe bien ça !

**Heero :** (Bla-sé !) …Toi éloignes tes crocs de moi sale sangsue !

**Duo **: maiissssssssss TT_TT


	3. De sueur et de sang

**Auteur :** Linaewen Ilca

**Titre : **Alliance de Sang

**Genre : M**

**Base :** GW

**Disclaimer :** puisqu'il faut en passer par là, les personnages de gundam ne m'appartiennent pas, exceptée Tria. Mais si l'auteur veut bien me les envoyer pour les vacances, ils seront très bien reçus lol !

Vos reviews pour tous commentaires seront les bienvenues mais quoi qu'il en soit, merci à vous d'être là et de prendre le temps de me laisser vos gentils messages ^^ J'espère que vous avez bien eu mes réponses via message !

Pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur la date "2XXX" je n'ai pas voulu choisir une année précise en 2000 et quelque, histoire d'avoir l'impression que le récit est toujours actuel en quelque sorte. A partir de ce chapitre (et jusqu'au 11 en gros) l'histoire se déroule dans les souvenirs de Duo, de Janvier à Juillet 2XXX.

**Chapitre trois : De sueur et de sang.**

Duo soupira à nouveau, penché sur le corps inerte du jeune homme. Il épongea son front et effleura ses tempes du bout des doigts avant de les retirer vivement. La chaleur d'un humain…il n'en avait pas touché autrement que pour les mordre depuis bien longtemps.

Un grincement retentit derrière lui et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il tourna lentement les yeux vers la porte de bois clair derrière lui et les plissa.

L'œil torve et rouge de Tria, avide et perçant dans l'obscurité autour, dardait un regard de démente sur lui. Les veines soulignaient encore leur couleur insolite. Malgré sa condition Duo frissonna et se retint de justesse de le montrer.

Un couinement sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme et avec des gémissements étouffés elle referma la porte à la hâte, comme un animal effrayé, griffant le bois de ses ongles.

Par réflexe, Duo se leva et donna un tour de clef bien sentit. Le vent s'éleva et il vit la silhouette de Tria courir le long des vitraux de la chambre.

Ses mains traînaient par terre et son dos voûté semblait se déchirer. Elle les porta à son visage, les plaquant violemment dessus, et il l'entendit hurler, comme en manque de sang, comme en chemin pour la véritable mort. Ses cheveux se hérissaient et il la voyait se couper les veines pour les boire elle-même, bientôt elle fouilla son bras gauche à l'aide du droit, déchirant ses ligaments qui tâchaient le sol d'un carmin passé. Les ombres la nimbèrent et elle se fracassa contre le vitrail.

- Donne-le moi ! vociféra-t-elle.

Duo se recula, la dévisageant sans la reconnaître. La bave maculait ses lèvres délicates et la dentelle de sa robe répondait à celle du sang qui perlait sur les parties claires de la fenêtre.

- DONNE-LE MOI ! répéta-t-elle en déchirant ses mains sur le bois.

Duo sortit de sa torpeur, lorsque l'épaule de Tria fit grincer les gonds de la fenêtre. Elle ne résisterait pas longtemps à ses assauts, à ce rythme-là. Il s'approcha du jeune homme à qui il venait de sauver la vie, provoquant la rage de sa compagne qui se mit à se jeter directement sur la paroi sans tenir compte de ses blessures. Bientôt, le sang coula sous la plinthe, noir et fumant.

Levant un regard de bête traquée, Duo jeta un œil à la fenêtre. Tria riait. Elle riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ses yeux révulsés ne pouvaient pas lui signifier qu'elle était proche de retrouver la raison.

Duo finit par saisir le corps du jeune homme et le serra contre lui. Il déverrouilla la porte comme il le put et se mit à courir sans se retourner à travers le manoir sans même comprendre pourquoi il ne lui abandonnait pas l'étranger. Il savait que la bête dehors avait vue sa manœuvre. Le rugissement qui retentit peu après le lui confirma. Bientôt quatre chocs retentirent à ses oreilles, ondes que seules les vampires pouvaient capter.

_Elle marche à quatre pattes…_ songea-t-il ahuri.

En gravissant le dernier escalier qui le mènerait à la tour, Duo baissa les yeux sur son protégé.

Il le posa à terre à un angle de l'entrée et entreprit de tirer sur la porte par le marteau lourd et poussiéreux, longtemps oublié.

Une main surgit à cet instant et le saisit par les cheveux. Duo chuta et dévala les escaliers avec elle. Le sang maculait ses vêtements, son visage mêlait sueur et salive. Une morsure lui arracha un cri lorsqu'un bout de peau se déchira. Par réflexe il replia ses genoux et envoya valser son adversaire. Tria atterrit à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans un grognement.

Duo se releva tant bien que mal et la fixa. Le jeune humain était seul là-haut, pourvu que…trop tard. La jeune femme avait bondi sur le mur et se précipitait vers l'escalier. Duo se jeta en avant et lui saisit la cheville, la tirant de toutes ses forces. La poussière macula le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle passa à travers les dernières marches en bois miteux. Elle cracha tout ce qu'elle put pour libérer ses poumons et Duo prit appui sur son dos pour l'enjamber, se ruant malgré les douleurs dans l'escalier à son tour. Il l'entendit se débattre avec ses fractures et le bois qui la bloquait, mais ne se retourna pas. Il saisit l'humain sans aucune précaution et le jeta sur le sol du mieux qu'il put, refermant précipitamment la porte.

Retour à la case départ. Seule la pièce avait changée.

Les griffes de la jeune femme passèrent dans l'interstice et déchirèrent furieusement le vide. Duo se pressa un peu plus contre le battant et finit par la mordre pour qu'elle retire sa main sans la lui couper en refermant la porte. Il fit tomber le panneau transversal et appuya son dos contre la fermeture. Une pression poussa son corps en avant et il sut qu'elle essayait de forcer le passage.

Il resta là à subir les soubresauts et spasmes d'appréhension jusqu'à ce que la bête gronde et entreprenne de creuser le sol pour passer sous la mince protection de bois. Duo se saisit alors de tous les meubles transportables et les plaça contre la porte, espérant qu'ils tiendraient la charge lorsque la créature verrait que sous la première couche de bois se trouvait du béton pour les fondations.

Il s'approcha alors de l'humain et le coucha du mieux qu'il put sur le dos pour écouter sa respiration. Elle semblait curieusement normale. Il posa la tête brune et en bataille du jeune homme sur ses genoux et guetta le moindre mouvement en direction de la porte après avoir vérifié que les deux volets sur sa gauche étaient condamnés depuis des lustres.

Tard dans la nuit, un glapissement retentit et Duo entendit quelqu'un ramper et appeler à l'aide. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas se précipiter sur la seule ouverture de la pièce et tomber dans un piège aussi grossier. Au petit matin, Tria était parti et Duo laissa retomber sa tête sur le torse du jeune humain, épuisé. Sa dernière pensée fut l'équation qui allait le hanter pour le reste de ses nuits : pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Duo sentit quelque chose entrer en contact avec sa poitrine et il ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Son protégé le fixait sans la moindre émotion, un pieu posé, pointe sur le cœur, sur son torse.

Le vampire ne cilla pas une seule fois et leva doucement sa main, ouverte, en signe de soumission, pour la poser sur celle du jeune homme.

- Fais le…lui dit-il

Le garçon écarquilla ses grands yeux cobalt.

- Je ne t'en empêcherais pas… allons, un peu de courage ! Continua à l'inciter Duo.

Et il sentit la pointe mordre sa chair. Mais la main de l'humain tremblait…Duo referma davantage sa prise et pressa lui-même le bout de bois sur lui.

- Tu dois avoir l'habitude vu le nombre de poursuites dont tu fais l'objet…

La voix de Duo resta en suspens et il vit le garçon tiquer. Ce dernier ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? Tu aurais pu me tuer dans la seconde !

- Dieu merci je n'ai pas eu cette idée…Répliqua Duo qui éluda la question.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Dieu ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette histoire.

_Ironie mordante certes…_lui accorda le natté.

- Pourquoi ? Reprit l'humain.

- Parce que j'ai vu les yeux de ton adversaire, et j'ai vu ce que la croix avait produit sur toi… tu n'es pas ordinaire, et je ne mange pas n'importe quoi !

Qu'aurait-il pu répondre d'autre ?

Un éclair passa dans le regard du brun et sa mâchoire se crispa.

- J'aurais dû me douter que la pitié ne faisait pas partie du peu de sentiments que vous connaissez. Souffla-t-il. Et il relâcha son pieu, défaisant au passage la main de Duo

- Alors pour toi, tous les vampires sont semblables ?

Duo avait laissé la question lui échapper, un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Ils chassent, ils tuent, point. Fit-il en haussant les épaules

- C'est un peu réducteur…

- Va dire ça à ton ami qui a essayé de me dévorer !

- Lequel des deux ?

L'humain se figea un instant

- Mais celui dans le parc…

- Tu étais donc réellement inconscient lorsque je t'ai traîné ici…

Duo se releva et replaça son col avant de s'épousseter un peu. Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il débarrassa du large pan de bois qui avait servi de barrage contre sa compagne et ouvrit naturellement la porte. En s'agenouillant il vit que le plancher était détruit, béant et tâché de sang. Le vampire plissa son nez, dégoûté, et enjamba le trou.

- Pour ta gouverne, ma compagne qui a simplement léché de ton sang qui coulait, a essayé de te dévorer et en est devenue folle… c'est à cause d'elle que nous étions dans cette pièce. Une chance que certains vampires ne sautent pas sur tout ce qui bouge ! Reste ici et referme cette porte. Tu y seras en sécurité !

Duo fit mine de s'en aller mais il entendit l'humain gémir et se retourna.

- Quel est… ton nom ? finit-il par articuler sans regarder Duo.

- Duo Maxwell. Mais tu peux m'appeler Shinigami…quel est le tien ?

Le jeune homme le fixa, malgré lui impressionné.

- Heero Yui.

Duo hocha la tête et referma la porte sans un regard de plus.

Il s'accroupit prudemment devant l'escalier délabré. Leur bataille n'avait pas arrangé l'état du mobilier… il descendit sans difficulté jusqu'au salon et huma l'air.

La folie de Tria imprégnait encore les lieux mais il ne sentait pas sa présence dans la pièce…ni dans le château. Mû par un mauvais pressentiment, il courut en direction des chambres et ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de se figer sur le seuil.

Les rideaux déchirés, le lit retourné, les robes éparpillées au sol et maculées de sang couvraient un spectacle de plumes arrachées de leurs doux oreillers, poussées par le vent qui s'engouffrait de la fenêtre cassée. Duo n'osa pas pénétrer dans la pièce à cause du soleil et referma la porte le cœur battant.

Il renversa les chaises sur son passage jusqu'au grand salon, dégonda la porte de la bibliothèque dans sa détresse et sa rage et arrivé au fin fond de la salle de bain et des cuisines qui jouxtaient les boudoirs colorés, dû se rendre à l'évidence, Tria s'était enfuie.

Duo sentit une boule se coincer dans sa gorge.

Si elle était partie dans l'état d'inconscience totale dans lequel elle était, il prierait pour les pauvres étrangers qui s'étaient retrouvés sur sa route. Et si l'affaire venait à s'ébruiter, il devrait en informer le cercle vampirique…l'idée lui retourna l'estomac.

Il se laissa choir au sol en songeant aux carnages dont Tria avait déjà fait l'objet et la peine qu'il avait eu pou l'en sortir. Si elle replongeait dans le meurtre barbare, nul doute qu'elle rejoindrait le clan des dragons… les partisans du pouvoir vampirique. Le roi avait déjà suffisamment de mal à lutter contre leurs coups d'états incessants sans que Duo alimente lui-même ceux qu'il considérait comme la dégénérescence à l'état pure de sa race.

La mort dans l'âme il rebroussa chemin et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie pour en extraire une bande et une vieille trousse de soin que le temps avait jaunie. Il vérifia son contenu et remonta lentement dans l'escalier pour ne pas passer à travers. Il rouvrit la porte sur Heero qui se releva d'un bond, prêt à se battre. Duo leva un sourcil amusé.

- Ce n'est que moi.

- Dois-je en être rassuré ? Fit Heero en rangeant néanmoins son pieu dans une poche de sa large veste.

Duo se rapprocha d'un pas félin et fit claquer ses dents sous le nez de Heero qui le regardait médusé.

- Peut-être que non…susurra Duo en le dévorant du regard

Voyant la mine troublée de Heero, il lui tendit la trousse.

- Vérifie toi-même son contenu si tu veux, je te soignerais ensuite.

- Pourquoi me fais-tu faire ça, vampire ?

- Duo. Et parce que je sais que les humains sont des incrédules. On devrait tous vous appeler Thomas ça irait plus vite.

Heero eu l'air vexé mais vérifia quand même la trousse, tentant d'ignorer le regard étincelant de Duo et son air moqueur. Après tout c'était logique, s'il avait voulu le tuer il aurait pu le faire autrement qu'en injectant une drogue dans un quelconque médicament. Heero se sentit ridicule et referma la trousse après quelques secondes.

- C'est…sympathique à toi, mais je n'en aurais pas besoin. Répondit Heero

- Vu les entailles que tu avais sur le corps quand je t'ai amené ici, je peux t'assurer que si, sauf si…

Duo n'acheva pas sa phrase, regardant le torse intact qu'Heero venait de dévoiler en soulevant sa veste et son T-shirt.

Ce dernier laissa ses vêtements se remettrent en place dans un léger bruissement et jeta la trousse dans les mains de Duo.

- Je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de « normal » non plus.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il y a dans ton sang de si merveilleux. Répliqua Duo, masquant sa surprise.

- Rien qui te concerne. Merci de m'avoir sauvé… Duo. J'ai une dette. Peut-être nous recroiserons nous !

Heero tourna les talons sans plus de manières mais Duo était rapide. Il lui saisit le poignet et lui fit faire volte-face.

- On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

- Loin.

- Les vampires continueront à te poursuivre.

- Comme toujours. Je ne vois donc aucune raison de rester d'avantage ici avec l'un d'eux.

Heero dégagea son poignet et Duo ne le retint pas. Bientôt il entendit la porte se refermer. L'humain remonta le parc et s'en fut par les grilles ouvertes.

Un trouble l'agita mais Duo le refoula aussi vite qu'il était venu. Du moins en apparence. Debout devant le vitrail tinté, loin de la lumière il passa la journée à imaginer la silhouette de l'humain revenir. La nuit sembla mettre une éternité à tomber et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, Duo attrapa sa cape et s'engouffra dans les rues, vaguement illuminées par les lampadaires.

Arrêté à un croisement désert, il poussa du pied un pavé disjoint et glissa sa main sous la plaque d'égout que le pavé retenait peu de temps avant. Il la souleva sans faire d'effort et se laissa choir à l'intérieur.

Les torches du tunnel s'embrasèrent, faisant fuir quelques rats et bientôt une barque émergea des brumes pestilentielles.

- Maître Duo…

Le capuchon du canotier s'abaissa et le vampire frissonna. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce passeur. Ce dernier continua sans se rendre compte de la répulsion de Duo à son égard, ni sur son regard braqué sur ses mains tordues et pleins de croûtes dues à des morsures.

- Que nous vaut votre si rare visite ? insista la goule osant sortir un œil globuleux du tissus qui lui couvrait la tête.

- Je demande audience au roi. En privé…

La goule faillit en lâcher sa rame et se tue, comme effrayée par cette requête. La barque avança alors lentement et Duo vit les visages se tourner sur son passage. Il resserra sa cape autour de lui et feignit de les ignorer superbement.

Bientôt le passage s'élargit et la lueur vacillante d'une multitude de bougies se refléta dans ses prunelles améthystes. Le trône d'or et d'ossements du roi se dressa devant lui et il fut de nouveau fasciné par la jeunesse de celui-ci, se rappelant le temps où il avait été son confident et favori.

Il s'inclina lorsque la barque se fut arrêtée sous les rumeurs de la cour vampirique et les airs dédaigneux qu'on lui jetait.

Le roi s'inclina également et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Duo s'exécuta et parla d'une voix intelligible :

- Prince Roi, Maître Quatre, je demande une audience privée.

OOOOOOOOO

A suivre…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Duo : tu n'avais pas un meilleur moyen de me foutre dans _biiiiip _ !

Lina : ah, je pensais que la perspective de retrouver ton ancien amant serait réjouissante moi XD

Duo : ah ouais, entouré d'une vieille goule croulante et d'une nuée de resquilleurs qui vont venir écouter à la porte, super !

Lina : oui bon ben, on peut tout avoir ^^ °

Duo : Lina... rappelle-moi…qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné jusque là ?

Lina : heu….


	4. L'audience

**Auteur :** Linaewen Ilca

**Titre : **Alliance de Sang

**Genre : M**

**Base :** GW

**Disclaimer :** puisqu'il faut en passer par là, les personnages de gundam ne m'appartiennent pas, exceptée Tria. Mais si l'auteur veut bien me les envoyer pour les vacances, ils seront très bien reçus lol !

Vos reviews pour tous commentaires seront les bienvenues mais quoi qu'il en soit, merci à vous d'être là et de prendre le temps de me laisser vos gentils messages ^^

**Chapitre 4 : L'audience.**

Dès que Quatre eut ordonné à al cour de se retirer, excepté à son mignon du moment, Duo put s'approcher de lui et l'étreindre.

- Cela fait bien longtemps mon ami. Quel besoin t'ammène en ces sombres catacombes ?

- Tria…elle a…disparue

Quatre fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son favori. C'était un jeune homme grand et élancé, aux cheveux presque auburn, et particulièrement longs devant de telle sorte qu'une mèche lui couvrait tout un œil. Un seul œil vert brillait et semblait illuminer pourtant tout son visage. Il demeura silencieux et s'approcha de Quatre.

- Je te présente Trowa. Il est l'ombre et les oreilles du cercle, si quelqu'un a pu avoir des nouvelles, c'est bien lui !

Duo s'inclina pour le saluer et Trowa lui tendit une main amicale. Oui...Quatre avait toujours su choisir ses amis.

- Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'un vampire s'appellant Tria. En revanche un certain Alessandro est porté disparu…

Duo accusa le regard d'un vert perçant. Très bien, mentir ne servirait à rien ici…

- Il est mort. je l'ai tué moi-même…

Quatre sursauta et regarda le natté avant de parler durement.

- Tu es donc passible de jugement Duo, et ce devant une cour martiale, à moins que tu ne puisses m'expliquer immédiatement ton geste.

- Je l'ai fait pour sauver un humain.

Quatre éclata de rire à ces mots et fixa Duo.

- Sérieusement Duo, ma patience a des limites, même avec toi.

Mais voyant que Duo ne revenait pas sur ses paroles, Quatre fut obligé de se reprendre et lui fit signe de poursuivre. Lorsque Duo lui eut expliqué de quelle manière le sang d'Heero semblait affecter les vampires, il ne put que remarquer le regard angoissé que le Prince Roi portait à son favori. Le regard d'un être mal à l'aise.

- De quoi s'agit-il Quatre ?

- Tria a bu ce sang ?

- Oui, mais ça ne me répond pas, tu…

Mais Quatre le coupa brutalement :

- Alors elle devra être détruite !

- Tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision Quatre ! Elle t'a sauvé la vie par le passé ! S'emporta Duo

Devant la colère de son ami, et son incompréhension, Quatre ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- Duo, ce que je vais te dire ne devra pas sortir d'ici. Et quelque soit les actes héroïques qu'a pu faire Tria pour me permettre d'accéder au trône, tu dois comprendre qu'elle n'est plus celle que tu as connue.

Devant le silence du vampire, Quatre poursuivit.

- Cet Heero dont tu m'as parlé n'est pas le premier à avoir une particularité paradoxale avec son statut d'humain. Le sang de cet homme est empoisonné. Et ce pour tout vampire qui le boit. Il n'apporte que démence et mort pour nous.

- Si tu fais allusion à la légende du purificateur, Quatre, tu…

Mais Quatre coupa également la parole à Trowa.

- Ce n'est pas une légende ! Suivez-moi !

Quatre descendit de son trône comme s'il flottait et duo se rappela de la légèreté dont il faisait preuve dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il observa le Prince Roi appliquer sa main sous le siège du trône et les torches s'éteindre une à une pour se rallumer d'une flamme entièrement bleue.

- C'est une flamme réalisée avec un écoulement de sel, d'ici quelques minutes elle aura consumée le bois contenu dans les torches et libèrera une clef. Expliqua Quatre.

Une fois tout le sel dissipé, il se saisit d'une petite clef en argent dans l'une des torchères. Une clef qui n'était jamais remise au même endroit pour éviter tout vol. Il ouvrit alors plusieurs salles les unes à la suite des autres, et Duo se sentit pris au piège d'un labyrinthe descendant toujours plus dans les entrailles de la terre. A la place des maudits. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre toute notion du temps, les murs devinrent plus sombres et poussiéreux. Quatre, aidé de Trowa finit par repousser un lourd rocher, dévoilant une salle étonnamment claire. Au centre se tenait un lutrin rouillé et un livre aux pages lourdes. Mais contrairement à ce Duo pensait ce ne fut pas le livre que Quatre lui montra, mais les diverses fresques sur le mur. Frissonnant, Duo contempla les dessins et les ombres d'hommes se tordant sur les murs, il entendit les cris déchirants qui sortaient de leurs cages thoraciques, la douleur qui influaient et refluait dans leurs veines mortes.

- Arrête ! gémit-il à Quatre avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, la tête entre les mains.

Quatre, qui avait reculé sur le seuil de la porte l'attrapa par le bras pour le ramener à lui.

- Cette pièce est celle des damnés, conservée jalousement par les maîtres de la Guilde pour ne pas qu'une confirmation sur l'existence de tels êtres ne s'ébruite. C'est ici qu'on périt des dizaines de vampires, empoisonnés par le sang d'un mortel. Personne ne sait qui a pu réaliser telles fresques. Peut-être les mourants eux-mêmes. Ce que l'on sait, c'est que le livre est d'eux. Il contient chacun de leurs derniers moments de démence ou de lucidité. Mais personne n'a jamais pu le lire en entier, ni le sortir de cette pièce…elle est pleine des tourments des morts, et celui qui y pénètre finit par devenir aussi fou qu'eux…le sang de ton humain produit ceci, je pourrais ordonner sa mort. Pour l'heure c'est Tria qu'il faut arrêter. Elle a déjà baignée dans le sang, elle ne bénéficiera d'aucune clémence si elle nous expose au grand jour. Moi-même, je ne pourrais rien faire pour elle, tu comprends Duo ?

Duo releva la tête, totalement hébété et vit à peine l'air choqué de Trowa et les yeux tristes de Quatre. Il acquiesça l'air semblant curieusement manquer à son cœur mort.

- Retrouve la vite Duo, et ramène la ici…cette pièce sordide est son seul espoir de salut. Murmura le Prince Roi

Ne l'écoutant pas, Duo avança de nouveau vers la pièce, et fit un pas, puis un autre avant de se plier en deux. Quatre le rattrapa en jurant.

- A quoi joues-tu par mon sang !

- Tu me demandes de la tuer Quatre ! Hurla Duo en se débattant

Trowa posa une main sur son épaule d'un air désolé

- Autant qu'elle meure de la main d'un ami, comme si c'était une délivrance…

- Et l'humain ? Je devrais le mettre à mort aussi ? Sous prétexte qu'il est un danger similaire à ce que nous sommes pour sa race ? S'emporta le vampire

- Non, parce qu'il est presque le dernier de ces empoisonneurs, il sera étudié ici.

Duo recula, l'estomac prêt à rendre tout le sang qu'il avait ingurgité, et s'enfuit dans les méandres du labyrinthe, tournant toujours à gauche, jusqu'à retrouver l'air libre, trempé d'avoir couru et nagé dans l'eau croupi pour éviter de faire face au canotier.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui dire ça. Objecta Trowa

- Je préfère l'effrayer. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cet humain n'aura jamais le temps de parvenir jusqu'à nous. Répondit Quatre

- Tu penses qu'il sera massacré avant ?

- Non. Je pense qu'il est plutôt malin pour être encore en vie, et qu'il a beaucoup de chance surtout…tomber sur Duo à un moment pareil…

- C'est bien ce qui t'inquiètes ?

- Oui… Duo va s'attacher à lui, et je ne saurais pas comment l'aider le moment venu !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Fit Trowa en fronçant les sourcils

Il vit Quatre se passer une main lasse sur le visage et soupirer. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de toute l'éternité qu'il portait sur ses belles épaules.

- Cet humain est maudit, comme tous ceux de la race des empoisonneurs…il mourra bientôt lui-même de son propre poison…la terre réclame toujours ses droit sur un tel pouvoir. Et il ne pourra rien faire pour l'empêcher. Le mordre reviendrait à se condamner, crois-moi, Lucius a essayé bien avant lui…

Trowa demeura silencieux, regardant tout à tour les couloirs obscurs par lesquels avait fui Duo, et son amant.

Oui, Lucius, le précédent maître de la Guilde…mort d'une douce folie du nom de Katrina…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Duo parcourut les rues à vive allure, renversant les étalages de journaux laissés là par des vendeurs itinérants peu soigneux. Il s'adossa à un mur pour se rependre une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné de la guilde. Une fois n'était pas coutume, son entretient avec Quatre ne lui avait pas apporté la paix. Le fait même de comprendre qu'il ne serait pas poursuivit pour le meurtre d'Alessandro n'était guère un soulagement. Plutôt milles mort enchaînés que de devoir faire ce qu'il devait accomplir. Il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'avançait Quatre après tout. Mais au fond de lui, une petite voix mesquine susurrait qu'il se trompait, qu'il était de mauvaise foi. Quatre a raison, Quatre avait toujours raison…

La mort dans l'âme de n'avoir pu lire le livre pour en avoir le cœur net, Duo retourna chez lui, inconscient des yeux qui le suivaient dans l'obscurité.

Lorsqu'il pu lire les gros titre du lendemain, il sut cependant qu'il n'avait plus le choix…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**« Assassinat nocturne : une famille, les parents et leurs deux enfants, retrouvée violemment égorgée. L'enquête piétine. »**_

Duo relut plusieurs fois l'article, adossé à un perron. Le vent nocturne apportait toujours son lot d'informations et de journaux abandonnés dans la journée par les passants. Aucun indice ne permettait d'identifier le criminel. Il semblait être entré par magie dans l'appartement verrouillé de l'intérieur, avait joué avec ses victimes ligotées et les avait égorgés. Bien sûr, n'importe quel vampire aurait pu accomplir cette abjection, mais un détail ne put tromper Duo. Ce fut un sympathique inspecteur de police qui répondait au journaliste responsable de l'article qui lui apporta la réponse :

« Ce taré a même peint leur visage ! Des larmes de sang leur coule tous de l'œil gauche accompagnées de deux lettres sous l'œil droit : S.N. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est S.M qu'il aurait dut marquer !... »

Il était inutile de lire la suite. S.N étaient les lettres fétiches de Tria. Les lettres de SiNistre. Sa définition et acceptation générale, voir synonymique de l'existence humaine. Elle pleurait sur leur sort, même après leur mort…Duo aurait pu pleurer des larmes de sang lui aussi. Heero l'avait bel et bien rendue folle, et il se souvint de la Tria de la dernière guerre, les joues maculées de sang en tatouage ésotériques, les têtes de ses victimes maquillées de la même façon, dont certaines finissant au pied de son lit. Il se souvint du jugement qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, de son internement forcé grâce à l'intervention de Quatre, de ses hurlements dans les cellules capitonnées du Cercle. De ses injures et de ses ruades contre les murs en haletant, en manque de sang, de tuerie. Il ferma les yeux, bouleversé. Tria avait toujours été jugée instable, mais sous la tutelle de Duo, de son créateur, elle avait semblé contrôlable. Son don de voyance n'était pas anodins et était fort utile au cercle durant la période où Duo et elle, celui-ci favori du prince Roi, résidaient à la Guilde. Mais Duo n'avait que trop remarqué que ce don ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle n'en avait jamais parler, mais Duo avait toujours suspecté que Tria ne voyait pas seulement le futur, mais surtout le passé. Et le sien avait de quoi rendre fou n'importe qui…fille d'un ivrogne le plus déplorable qui soit, elle avait rapidement rejoint sa mère sur le trottoir, où elle l'avait vue se faire massacrer par des loubards parce qu'elle refuser de baisser ses tarifs pour eux. Abusée, volontairement violée et rabaissée, elle avait finie brisée jusqu'à ce soir de décembre où elle s'était faite tabasser par son patron dans la ruelle parce qu'elle avait conservé dix dollars sur elle pour pouvoir manger quelque chose. Jusqu'à ce soir où duo avait sauvagement tué le proxénète, déchiquetant sa carotide avant de la prendre et de faire d'elle un vampire. Un être qui aurait les moyens de se défendre. Il avait eu le sentiment de réparer une injustice, et dans un sens c'était le cas. Malheureusement, cet acte avait eu plus de conséquence que prévue, et il allait irrémédiablement devoir reprendre ce qu'il avait donné. Les yeux pleins de larmes de la Tria de ce soir de décembre se gravèrent dans sa mémoire, sa peur et son soulagement en pensant voir la mort venir à elle pour l'arracher à sa si misérable existence. Cosette n'aurait plus les pieds nus dans le froid, ses mains ne porteraient plus les seaux d'eau glacés…Cosette ne serait plus la prostituée de la maison, celle qu'on paye pour avoir quelques plaisir, anodins ou pas.

Il fut arraché à ses souvenirs par une paire de jambe venant se planter devant lui. Il releva les yeux et plongea dans un océan cobalt.

- Je sais où elle est. Dit-il sans préambule

Duo replia le journal et le balança à l'autre bout de la rue, dissimulant mal sa rage. Il ne répondit rien et se leva en dépassant le jeune homme. Heero, l'homme de tous les troubles. Ce dernier le rattrapa, Duo le laissa faire, et il s'interposa de nouveau.

- Tu comptes la laisser sévir de nouveau ?

- Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est bien celle que je cherche ? tu ne l'as même jamais vu ! Déclara Duo, acide

Heero ne s'en formalisa pas et poursuivit.

- Un aveugle verrait à ta mine que j'ai raison. De plus , j'ai mes informateurs… ton amie est psychologiquement instable, tu ferrais bien de…

Duo le saisit à la gorge à cet instant, l'empêchant de poursuivre. Heero regarda les deux améthystes qui luisaient dangereusement, sans piper mot.

Le vampire grogna et le relâcha, le laissant retomber au sol, d'où il avait décollé sans s'en rendre compte.

Heero se massa la gorge par réflexe.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui l'arrêterais ! Lâcha le brun

Duo s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais lui faire de pire ! Cracha-t-il

Heero recula d'un pas devant le venin du vampire, lequel pensa ironiquement qu'il devrait pourtant être immunisé. Il le toisa avant de lui agripper l'épaule.

- Puisque tu es si bien informé, tu vas venir avec moi. A partir de maintenant je ne te quitte plus d'une semelle. Et à moins de me tuer, il te sera difficile de te débarrasser de moi, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Le beau parleur va également prendre ses responsabilités ! Et si grâce à toi je trouve un moyen de la faire revenir, je considèrerais que ta dette est payée !

- C'est cher payé ! Riposta Heero

- Tu sous-entends que j'aurais du laisser Alessandro te tuer ? Riposta Duo

Devant le manque de réponse, Duo dévisagea ouvertement Heero.

- Si c'est la mort que tu souhaites je ne pense pas que tu trouves de meilleure porte où frapper…

- Es-tu toujours aussi passionné ?

Désarçonné par la question, Duo regarda le jeune homme le frôler et continuer un bout de chemin avant de se retourner avant de laisser un sourire en coin prendre possession de ses lèvres :

- Et qui a dit que je voulais mourir Duo ?

Duo sourit et le rattrapa en deux foulées. Humain et Vampire marchant côte à côte dans la nuit noire, avec la Lune pour seule guide.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A suivre…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Tria :** Merci de faire de moi, ENCORE, la psychopathe de service !

**Lina :** vraiment désolée Tria, mais tu sais il y a de sfois où ce n'est pas possible d'écrire autrement !

**Heero :** Hn

**Duo : **Merci de l'observation Heero ! Je traduis pour les non-initiés : Oui mais quand même, la faire devenir dingue dans une vieille crypte pour chauve souris avec pour toute compagnie un bouquin, niveau combine de réunion de partenaire vampire et humain, y a plus sensible bordel !!

**Lina : **Oui, Heero est _très_ expressif XD


	5. Voyage en eau trouble

**Auteur :** Linaewen Ilca

**Titre : **Alliance de Sang

**Genre : M**

**Base :** GW

**Disclaimer :** puisqu'il faut en passer par là, les personnages de gundam ne m'appartiennent pas, exceptée Tria. Mais si l'auteur veut bien me les envoyer pour les vacances, ils seront très bien reçus lol !

J'espère que vous avez bien reçu mes réponses à vos review !

Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre et attend vos avis avec impatience, et je vous laisserai sur cette pensée ô combien profonde d'un délire à la plage (si si on était sobre !) : Maître Crabe, un Quatre !

Chapitre 5 : Voyage en eau trouble

L'inspecteur Chang craqua une allumette pour allumer sa cigarette. Cette histoire ne sentait pas bon. En dix ans de carrière, et Nataku savait qu'il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, il n'avait jamais eu de cas pareil. Tout indiquait qu'un tueur en série venait de naître. Gorges arrachées, marques de crocs sur divers membres, et plus important tous les corps étaient exsangues…Le problème se révéla plus épineux lorsqu'après une recherche approfondit de faits similaires, il retrouva des dossiers vieux de près de 70 ans, comportant les mêmes indices et observations, en tous points similaires. Bien sûr, on pouvait conclure à un copy-cat, bien sûr…cela simplifierait grandement les choses. Le seul problème de Wufei, était précisément qu'un copy-cat faisait toujours une erreur disons, d'interprétation. Ici tout était strictement identique, du choix des victimes au procédé. Aucune empreinte n'avait été relevée dans l'appartement, pas même sur le visage ensanglanté des victimes. Visiblement, le criminel avait brûlé ses empreintes à l'acide… Wufei ne put s'empêcher de palper ses doigts en imaginant la douleur que ça devait être. Rageur, il balança le dossier sur son bureau avant de regarder par la fenêtre, les pieds reposant sur son dessous de main. La journée allait être très longue…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Heero regarda tout autour de lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver une telle demeure dans les environs, assez proche du monastère. Malgré tout, l'ambiance était celle classique du vampire : les vieux rideaux poussiéreux de velours, les vitraux, la luminosité…il ne manquait plus que le cercueil. Duo avait précisé qu'il avait tout laissé en état pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ça se tenait, mais Heero commençait à croire qu'il avait tout simplement un certain goût pour le théâtre. Il avait laissé le vampire aller se coucher avec le coq, profitant de cet instant de liberté pour faire un repérage des lieux. Il lui était rapidement apparu que rien n'était prévu pour un humain ici et ce fut donc l'air résolu, et quelque peu dépité, qu'il s'engouffra dans un placard à balais de la taille d'une chambre pour s'emparer d'un quelconque balais ou d'un aspirateur. Il n'était certes pas payé à faire le ménage, mais la simple idée de loger aux côtés d'un vampire dans cet immobilisme lui donnait des sueurs froides. Bien entendu, le bruit ne réveilla pas Duo.  
Heero se souvint du seul vampire qu'il ait jamais vu dormir. Allongé en chien de fusil, sans respiration. Seul le souffle de l'air ambiant avait semblé donner vie à la silhouette plongée dans un profond sommeil. Il avait toujours supposé que le soleil produisait une sorte de réaction chimique sur les vampires. Certains s'y pliaient, d'autres pas. Visiblement, son hôte préférait respecter les classiques vampiriques pour l'instant. Mais il était convaincu que ne pas dormir aurait peu d'importance pour les vampires. C'était sans doute un vieux réflexe humain. Un très vieux en ce qui concernait Duo…

Durant sa journée de nettoyage, Heero ne put s'empêcher de repenser plusieurs fois au vampire. Particulièrement lorsqu'il rencontra une porte fermée à l'étage qu'il supposa être sa chambre. Il le revit sourire dans l'obscurité de la veille, les mains dans son dos, un charme ravageur nimbant tout son être. Il l'avait suivi sans trop réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait. Tout ce qui importait était de faire disparaître cette dette. Se faire sauver par un vampire… il se débarrassait de la fille et retournerait à ses petites affaires, rien de plus. Cela ferait un bon compte pour chacun d'eux, et il pourrait vérifier que le vampire la réduisait bien en miettes… il n'était pas question de laisser pénétrer ici aucun sentimentalisme, il avait déjà donné… il se massa l'épaule par réflexe à l'évocation de ce mauvais souvenir.

Malgré tout, une question le taraudait : pourquoi l'avait-il réellement sauvé ? Il vit se dessiner au loin une courbe sinueuse et ferma les yeux, il n'était pas prêt à entrevoir une quelconque réponse. Pour l'instant, il se contenterait des réponses de Duo : il avait vu sa particularité.

Il décida d'ignorer la bête qui semblait remuer dans son estomac et poursuivit sa tâche jusqu'au soir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsque Duo s'éveilla, s'étirant comme un chat, son premier réflexe fut d'humer l'air. La demeure sentait le propre et l'humain, le vivant. Il fronça le nez, perturbé de ne plus sentir la poussière sur chaque meuble. Il n'avait aucun goût particulier pour ces monceaux de poussière qu'on appelait mouton, mais comme nombre de vampires écorchés par leur passé il les laissait se déposer sur la vie de la demeure qu'il habitait, camouflant les odeurs invoquant des ballades en amnésie. Il s'habilla rapidement, regrettant déjà la sensation des draps sur sa peau nue, et descendit. Il releva sa main jusque devant ses yeux en constatant que la rampe sur laquelle il l'avait posé ne ramenait aucun grain et l'espace d'un instant il revit une jeune femme monter l'escalier les bras chargés de fleurs. Il ferma les yeux en grimaçant et rejeta la vision. Il ne désirait pas en voir plus…  
Il inspecta toutes les pièces l'une après l'autre, étonné par la clarté qui y régnait à présent. Heero avait visiblement trouvé de quoi s'occuper toute la journée…quelque part, Duo s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné à lui-même. Mais il fallait avouer que bien qu'ils aient passé une sorte d'accord, la communication s'annonçait difficile.

_A quoi t'attendais-tu idiot ?_ Pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se saisir d'un sachet de sang dans le frigo. Il observa la pochette un moment se demandant si Heero aurait aussi eut l'idée de l'empoisonner pour se débarrasser d'un vampire de plus qui lui pourrissait l'existence. Après tout, pourquoi l'avoir suivi ? La réponse fusa dans son esprit :

_Parce qu'il est fier. Avoir une dette envers quelqu'un comme moi doit être insupportable pour lui. _

Ce fut précisément ce moment que l'humain choisi pour pénétrer dans la cuisine.

Duo le sentit bien avant qu'il ne l'entendit.

-Bien dormi ? S'enquit-il

-Normalement. Lui répondit le vampire en portant la pochette de sang à sa bouche

-Bon appétit… lâcha Heero d'un air dégoûté.

Duo haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'excuser pour tout. Néanmoins il s'interrompit dans son repas.

-Merci pour le ménage. Ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire…quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu s'en charger

_Ça m'aurait éviter de me sentir si à l'étroit dans les souvenirs de ce manoir … _ajouta-t-il mentalement.

-Ah oui ? sans le dévorer ?

Duo s'assit sur la table. Heero commençait déjà à l'agacer.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne mange pas n'importe quoi. Ce que tu vois là par exemple n'est même pas du sang humain ; Le chevreuil est un met excellent pour les nostalgiques du gibier comme moi !

Il souleva sa pochette comme pour trinquer ce qui fit fuir Heero de la cuisine. Duo éclata de rire. Bien, il pouvait encore l'effrayer.

Laissez un humain devenir le maître de la demeure, et vous y perdrez vos crocs !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quatre poussa un soupir agacé ne pouvant se retenir devant Sally. Elle n'apportait encore une fois pas de bonnes nouvelles…certes son rôle d'espionne devait y être pour quelque chose et Quatre songea qu'il était temps de lui donner un rang moins ingrat que celui qu'elle occupait un sein du Cercle. Sally avait toujours été dévouée et efficace. Néanmoins, il la remercia calmement pour l'instant et la laissa prendre le repos qu'elle méritait. Pour l'heure, elle avait une dernière chose à accomplir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa qui avait la mine aussi sombre que lui.

Certes, leurs affaires étaient loin de s'arranger à présent que la police se mêlait à l'histoire. Il allait devoir contacter Duo bien plus vite que prévu… Trowa saisit un rat d'un mouvement vif, le retenant par la queue, et s'approchant de son oreille se mit à murmurer dans un borborygme aux résonnances dures qui emplirent bientôt toute le souterrain, provoquant l'envol paniqué d'une nuée de chauve-souris.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La lune était encore haute, mais Duo n'eut aucune difficulté à rejoindre la fontaine où Quatre lui avait donné rendez-vous. Lui qui avait toujours détesté les rats devait au moins leur reconnaître cette utilité : ils étaient aisément manipulables et leur faire passer un message n'était pas un problème si tant est qu'on s'y retrouve dans leurs couinements. Comme à l'accoutumé, Quatre était déjà là. Il y avait quelque chose d'inconvenant dans le fait qu'il se soit déplacé en personne. Officiellement, Duo n'était plus rien pour lui, et le maître de la Guilde ne pouvait perdre un temps qui lui était précieux pour avertir un paria tel que lui. Mais l'affection de Quatre allait bien au-delà des principes. Il salua Duo de la tête et avisa le recoin d'ombre derrière lui en souriant.

- La nuit t'as dotée d'une seconde ombre Duo ! Précisa-t-il amusé

- Elle est bien généreuse ! Répliqua le natté

Duo fit un signe, et Heero sortit de l'ombre, s'adossant au mur en face d'eux, refusant de s'approcher.

- Ton « ami » est prudent…c'est bien.

- C'est le garçon dont je t'ai parlé…

Quatre releva ses yeux dorés et transperça Heero qui se sentit vidé de ses forces. Il décroisa ses bras et se retint au mur de justesse lorsque Quatre détourna le regard. Duo le regardait incrédule, la bouche entr'ouverte.

- Je ne lui veux aucun mal… souffla Quatre

- Qu'est-ce que c'était à l'instant ?

- Une manifestation de notre incompatibilité…ce garçon possède en lui un sang maudit, pour lui et pour nous, le regarder revient à le torturer pour moi, et inversement. Expliqua calmement Quatre

- Il ne m'a jamais blessé… laissa échapper Duo abasourdi

- Tu devrais te demander pourquoi… ajouta le Prince Roi en haussant les épaules.

Mais avant que Duo n'ait pu répliquer, il leva la main pour l'interrompre:

- En temps et en heure… Tria est plus importante. La police se mêle à l'affaire. Je crains, Duo, qu'il te faille agir bien plus vite que prévu. Et je pense que ce garçon est une chance…

Duo sentit la bile envahir sa gorge qui se noua.

- Tu voudrais que je me serve de lui contre elle ? S'emporta-t-il

Il ne mentionna pas que la chose était déjà convenue. c'était une chose de passer un accord tacite, et une autre d'en recevoir l'ordre du Cercle. En s'enfuyant du labyrinthe, il avait espéré éviter de ramener Heero comem sujet d'étude, même s'il savait qu'il devrait ramener Tria dans la salle des damnés. Mais là, la donne avait changée...

Devant le silence de Quatre il jura et frappa l'arbre le plus proche qui manqua d'être déraciné. Duo jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui l'observait attentivement. Il était convaincu que l'humain avait déjà tout deviné. Il était bien trop perspicace.

- En somme tu me demandes de les sacrifier tous les deux…qu'ils s'entretuent...énonça clairement Duo.

Il pouvait sentir l'aura de défit qui émanait d'Heero sans même le regarder.

Quatre le saisit par les épaules.

- Il n'est rien pour toi Duo, si ce n'est une menace…

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tuer des innocents ! S'emporta de nouveau le natté

Quatre l'observa l'air sombre. Il aurait du se douter que ça ne serait pas aussi simple…

- Fut une époque, ça ne faisait aucune différence…

Duo se dégagea de son étreinte avec brusquerie, provoquant un mouvement furtif de la part d'Heero. Il saisit le poignet de Quatre ce qui freina Heero :

- Je sais à quel point tu peux manipuler quelqu'un pour le provoquer. C'est ta façon de protéger ton entourage. Mais je te demande de rester en dehors de ça Quatre ! Tu as une information sur Tria, délivre la moi et je m'en charge. Elle ne causera bientôt plus de problème et toute la ville dormira sur ses deux oreilles. Quant à moi, il en sera de même… où est-elle ?

Quatre ne sut comment interpréter sa dernière phrase, mais dû se résoudre à lui dire ce qu'il savait. Il ne pouvait lancer les chasseurs du Cercle à ses trousses sous peine de mettre Duo et son « protégé » en danger, ainsi que de sacrifier nombres de vampires qui sombreraient dans la folie à l'approche de l'humain…

- Sally l'a aperçue près des docks, elle se nourrit visiblement de vermine avant d'aller chasser en ville. Ça la met en appétit, et elle peut « jouer » plus aisément avec ses victimes…

Duo hocha la tête et se détourna mais Quatre la retint une dernière fois :

- Duo, sois prudent. Elle ne se laissera pas faire, et elle sait que tout le monde est sur sa trace. Sally devrait distraire la police un moment, mais elle ne pourra jouer à cache-cache indéfiniment. Les journaux évoquent déjà un lien avec l'occultisme…

- Sois tranquille… Duo ne put en ajouter davantage et s'éloigna sans que le bruit de ses pas ne résonne sur les pavés de la ville. Il passa l'angle de la rue et attendit que Heero le rejoigne.

- Tu es satisfait ? Lança le vampire hargneux

- Tout dépend de ta définition de satisfait…ce vampire semblait en savoir long sur moi, ta langue serait-elle trop pendue?

Les paroles mordantes de Heero firent sourire Duo. Mais pas d'un sourire doux comme habituellement. Non, quelque chose de carnassier s'éveillait en lui. Se réveillait. Il repoussa Heero violemment.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi. Ton sang m'empoisonne d'ici. Ce vampire est le Prince Roi de notre Cercle, ce doit être un privilège pour toi de le rencontrer !

L'ironie de Duo mordit Heero jusque dans son âme.

- Tu me dois une explication autrement dit…et pas seulement sur la situation actuelle… fit Heero en croisant les bras bougons.

Duo le scruta attentivement, ses yeux violets fouillant les siens. Il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Heero, il allait devoir fouiller le passé pour lui faire comprendre le présent, et cette idée lui donnait la nausée… les images sanglantes assaillirent son esprit et il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir, espérant que son esprit refoulerait l'ignominie de son passé. Il attrapa Heero par le bras sans le regarder et l'entraîna vers la demeure à une vitesse qui essouffla rapidement l'humain, mais Duo n'en avait cure. Il fuyait, il fuyait les démons de son passé espérant les abandonner dans la ruelle et sachant pertinemment qu'ils seraient déjà à l'attendre au creux de la demeure. Heero avait besoin d'entendre ce que Quatre lui avait dit, il avait besoin de savoir qui il avait été et qui il était à présent pour pouvoir le suivre, pour obtenir son aide. Car sans lui mettre fin aux jours de la seule compagne que Duo ait jamais eu, se révèlerait impossible. Duo se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, buvant son propre sang.

Quatre avait raison, Quatre avait foutrement raison…le salop…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A suivre…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Quatre **: Heu l'insulte était-elle forcément nécessaire ?

**Lina **: Ah ben on a rien sans rien mon petit ! Comment veux-tu que Duo exprime son esprit tourmenté, sa noirceur d'âme face à l'être qu'est Heero, cet être si beau, si pur, si vivant si…

**Heero **: STOP ! On va peut-être pas faire le tour de mes supposées qualités et attributs humains maintenant, si ?

**Duo **: Moi je suis prêt à en faire mille fois le tour, mon roudoudou !!

**Lina **: Roudoudou…

**Heero **: Ouais elle a raison, garde tes crocs mièvre loin de moi…

**Duo **: Hee-chan… Ouiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!

**Heero et Lina **: Hn !


	6. Traque, Sang et Mort

**Chapitre 6 : Traque, Sang et Mort.**

Heero écouta calmement ce que lui racontait Duo. Il fit l'étonné lorsqu'il lui confia que son sang était maudit pour tout vampire. Mais Duo ne lui apprenait rien. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Heero savait d'où lui venait cette faculté. Il l'avait toujours niée, et surtout cachée à qui s'intéressait trop à lui, mais il ne l'oubliait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas, la cicatrice à la base de son cou demeurait pour le lui rappeler.

- Tria est près des docks, mais nous ne sommes pas près à l'affronter. Acheva Duo

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu tiens tant que ça à y laisser ta vie ? Si la regarder est une simple torture tu peux prendre cher…

- Ça me regarde. Et puis je n'ai pas l'intention de simplement la regarder…

Duo s'immobilisa si rapidement qu'Heero lui rentra dedans. Le vampire se tourna vers lui, le regard sombre.

- Si tu veux mourir, il te suffit de le dire, je pourrais rapidement résoudre ce problème.

Heero le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à son cou, ce qui intrigua Duo.

- En ce qui me concerne je suis déjà mort. Alors je te le répète qui a dit que je voulais mourir ? Murmura-t-il en dépassant le natté.

Celui-ci n'insista pas et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux docks, quoique réticent. Il aurait voulu retarder cet instant. Se faire à l'idée de supprimer Tria, son amie. Celle qui avait perdue pied dans le sang. C'était trop brutal comme ça. Il le savait et pourtant trouvait la situation irréelle. Il savait également que Quatre l'avait fait exprès. Il connaissait Duo et ses sentiments encombrants à cet instant. Il avait volontairement provoqué l'excessive rapidité de cette rencontre. Tria avait été sa seule amie depuis qu'il avait quitté le Cercle et Quatre. Depuis qu'il avait renoncé à vider de leur sang les premières victimes qui passaient. Depuis qu'il avait vu Quatre aimer les humains, depuis qu'il avait tué un homme qui ressemblait tellement à son créateur. Elle aussi avait vécu dans la folie longtemps, au point d'avoir faillit être supprimée par le Prince Roi car elle était trop remarquable. Soixante-dix ans plus tôt de cela Duo qui avait été chargé de la maîtriser, de la tuer si besoin était. Voilà que soixante-dix ans après avoir reçu cette mission il était forcé de l'accomplir. Le temps est plus cruel encore pour un vampire que pour un humain…

Duo ne perdit pas Heero du regard durant tout le chemin. Il tenta d'oublier le vide, la réticence, le dégoût qui l'habitait, la peur aussi de ce nouveau meurtre, de la solitude qui s'annonçait. Mais Heero n'y prêta pas garde, il était bien loin de ces ruelles puantes, bien trop loin dans ses souvenirs.

**Flash Back. **

Son corps reposait sur le sol froid et tâché de rouge. Heero n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de la laisser là et de se ruer à la poursuite de son assassin. Manque de chance pour ce vampire, la soirée avait été arrosée. L'alcool présent dans le sang de Relena devait déjà le miner. Heero le rattrapa rapidement et le saisit par la cheville. Le contact glacé le répugna mais il ne le lâcha pas. La créature se mit à rire, complètement ivre, et Heero se déchira mentalement en pensant que ce qui allait causer la perte du vampire était également ce qui avait tué Relena. Sans hésiter plus il le cloua au sol et se mit à le frapper le plus fort possible. L'autre parvint cependant à se retourner et à planter ses crocs dans le bras de l'humain. Il hurla de douleur et dégagea son bras, trop furieux pour céder au plaisir que procurait la morsure du vampire. Sans réfléchir il le mordit alors, absorbant son sang jusqu'à ce que le vampire tente de se dégager, comprenant la menace qui planait sur lui. Il griffa Heero, cherchant à sectionner sa carotide, mais le jeune homme tint bon et se retira dans un souffle, rageur. Le vampire se vidait du peu de sang qu'il lui restait dans les veines et le regardait, halluciné.

- Pauvre fou…tu signes ta mort…

- J'ai signé la tienne !

Heero resta là, le sang du vampire courant sur son menton, empoisonnant son sang à jamais, faisant de lui un demi-mortel, un paria, et il fixa le vampire agonisant, dardant sur lui un regard d'acier qui pétrifia sa victime. Il ne le quitta pas de yeux et cueillit son dernier râle tandis que le vampire s'étiolait et partait au vent. Alors lentement, il revint sur ses pas auprès du corps de Relena. Il la souleva sans peine et l'emporta avec lui dans les ténèbres de ce soir d'Avril. Il l'enterra dans ce parc qu'elle aimait tant et rédigea une lettre à l'attention de sa sœur Dorothy. Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent il vomit à l'approche de toute nourritures humaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'âbime dans la douleur au pied du banc dans ce parc, pauvre ère qui ne désirait plus rien.

Des jours innombrables plus tard, Il ne dormit presque plus, sortait détruire ce qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, perdant petit à petit pied avec le monde réel, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité des ruelles près à détruire chaque vampire qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

**Fin du flash Back.**

Il avait perdu le compte de ces jours et nuits à déambuler. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Duo, jusqu'à ce que ce curieux vampire le sauve au lieu de le laisser mourir. Il ignorait s'il devait en être heureux ou pas, encore à cet instant. Et il avait délibérément fait en sorte de ne pas le savoir. Il avait coupé Duo quand il avait voulu lui parler de lui et de Tria. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Finalement, être un outil de destruction lui suffisait. Il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps qu'il avait fini par récuser tout sentiment. Les voir débouler en lui après si longtemps le déstabilisait. Machinalement il se tourna vers le vampire. Celui-ci le fixait sans ciller ; son regard immobile était dérangeant et il rappela à Heero ceux des monstres que l'enfance imagine sous son lit. Leur couleur améthyste les rendait encore plus étranges, leur conférant une lueur surnaturelle. Il détourna le regard, tentant d'ignorer l'air de prédateur que le vampire dégageait alors. Mais il savait qu'un vampire conservait tous ses souvenirs. Duo ne manquerait pas de se rappeler de ce qui était arrivé au vampire qui avait voulu le tuer. Il en était mort. Heero ignorait combien de temps le sang d'un vampire mettait pour prendre possession d'un être humain : des mois, des années ? Chaque jour il se sentait différent, mais rien de radical. Il savait pourtant qu'il finirait pas en mourir s'il n'acceptait pas de se transformer un jour, ce qui semblait peu probable vu l'état dans lequel son sang mettait un vampire... Il n'en avait cure. En ce qui le concernait il était déjà mort. Il en était convaincu. Il avait tord…

Duo le saisit soudain par le bras et le plaqua contre un mur. Heero fit mine de protester mais referma aussitôt la bouche. Il venait d'entendre un bruit de pas feutré. Duo l'observa surpris qu'il ait pu l'entendre. Mais il ne dit rien et laissa l'inconnu passer devant lui. Il ne bougea pas, mais Heero le vit se détendre. Plusieurs minutes d'immobilité plus tard, Duo se décida à parler :

- C'était Sally. Une vampire chargée de retarder la police le plus longtemps possible. Rien à craindre d'elle, et elle n'a sans doute pas voulu nous déranger.

Heero acquiesça et reparti en direction des quais. Duo lui emboîta le pas en haussant les épaules.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sally passa devant eux comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour discuter. Elle avait rendez-vous avec l'inspecteur Chang. Elle l'avait observé depuis les égouts toute la journée, et il était bien trop perspicace. Elle avait frémi en voyant le dossier qu'il trimbalait avec lui. Visiblement cet homme n'avait pas peur de l'absurde. Voilà qui avait du lui jouer des tours dans sa carrière, et qui allait leur en jouer à eux aussi. Elle avait alors su qu'elle ne pourrait pas le freiner comme n'importe quel autre homme. Elle avait pris son téléphone et demandé à parler à l'inspecteur Chang en personne. Elle détenait des informations importantes sur l'affaire des cadavres mutilés par des animaux. On lui passa la cellule de crise immédiatement et Chang en premier lieu. Sally apprécia sa voix et lui donnant rendez-vous le soir, dans un club privé, en sécurité. Chang était un homme d'action, il accepta. Et elle se tenait à présent devant l'entrée, prête à affronter ce nouveau pion sur son échiquier.

Elle poussa la grande porte mauve et salua le vigile. Chang ignorait où il avait mis les pieds, assurément. Elle le retrouva à la table indiquée, la sienne, qui garantissait à l'inspecteur une survie dans ce recoin gorgé de vampires.

Elle s'assit en commandant une tequila.

- J'imagine que vous ne buvez pas en service, inspecteur ? Fit-elle en le saluant.

- Effectivement. Mais ne vous privez pas pour moi.

Elle sourit et attendit.

- Vous avez dit avoir des informations sur ces…corps. Lesquelles ?

- Croyez-vous au surnaturel inspecteur ? Commença-t-elle

Chang fronça les sourcils, clairement désappointé et fit mine de se lever, mais elle le retint.

- Allons, je suis sûre qu'un homme comme vous a déjà songé à des solutions saugrenues pour résoudre cette affaire…

- …

- Votre silence est éloquent !

- Que savez-vous exactement Mademoiselle ?

- Qu'il ne s'agit pas à proprement parler d'un animal…

- Je suis au courant, riposta-t-il. Le médecin légiste a trouvé des traces de salive humaine sur les corps, ainsi que des marques de canines.

- Et vous en concluez ?

- Qu'un maniaque veut nous faire croire à ce qui n'existe pas ! Rispota l'inspecteur, s'attirant mystérieusement les foudres des autres clients

Sally croisa les jambes et l'observa.

- Je suis là pour vous montrer que vous vous trompez !

Elle désigna la scène qui était devant lui et qui était à présent parcourue de projecteurs. Un homme se tenait sur la piste, les mains liées et fort peu habillé. Un autre se mouvait autour de lui, passant entre des voiles et disparaissant comme par magie. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce que conclu Wufei Chang. Il assistait à un numéro de prestidigitation. Puis les mouvement du magicien devinrent plus rapide, trop pour l'œil humain. Des rires fusèrent dans la salle tandis que l'homme ligoté pâlissait et se mettait à paniquer. Chang sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa nuque. Il devait avoir l'air aussi crispé que la victime sur scène. Soudain un craquement horrible se fit entendre : le magicien venait de fuser sur la scène et de rompre les os de l'homme ligoté, plongeant ses canines dans son cou et aspirant son sang. Chang se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise, horrifié. Il se heurta à un corps dur et froid : Sally se tenait derrière lui, souriante. Et dans un geste rapide, planta ses dents dans son cou.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les quais étaient déserts. Pas âme qui vive. Pas même un rat, ce qui n'étonnait pas Duo. Tria avait déjà du tous les tuer avant de passer aux dockers. Il se rapprocha d'Heero pour sa sécurité. Le « sa » s'appliquant d'ailleurs à l'un comme à l'autre. Ils cherchèrent de quoi alimenter leur appétit de découvertes : des indices, des marques, une odeur. Mais rien ne leur parvint. Ils allaient renoncer lorsqu'un craquement attira l'attention de Duo. Il se retourna fébrilement et constata qu' Heero s'était éloigné de lui. S'il avait été en vie son cœur aurait manqué un battement devant la scène qui suivit.

Perchée au dessus de lourdes caisses en bois, Tria s'apprêtait à bondir sur Heero, qui inspectait l'aile ouest du quai sans la voir. Sa silhouette gracile se découpait dans les ténèbres et Duo pu sentir sa soif de sang, voir ses crocs ruisseler de salive et ses yeux écarquillés à en exploser d'impatience. Il vit ses doigts briser le bois lorsqu'elle prit une impulsion. Dans un rugissement bestial elle se jeta sur l'humain en même temps que Duo hurlait son nom. Il se précipita vers eux sans même réfléchir. Pourtant tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait laissé faire…

Cette pensée l'immobilisa et il observa Heero se débattre avec la vampire qui plantait irrémédiablement ses crocs dans sa chair, avide, comme une droguée. L'humain s'acharnait à la tenir loin de lui, à maîtriser la situation afin d'achever la vampire le plus rapidement possible, mais la volonté de la femme était impossible à dompter et elle prit rapidement le dessus. Sentant un frisson le parcourir, Heero se cambra et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur l'ombre de Relena qui le fixait en souriant. Il manqua le mouvement fluide de la vampire qui l'envoya au sol et garda son regard fixé à travers Duo, arrêté à quelques pas de lui et qu'il ne voyait pourtant pas, pour fixer cette ombre féminine qui le hantait.

Duo se souvint sous le regard d'Heero que c'était son sang qui avait déclanché la folie de Tria. Il se sentit peser une tonne lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'humain et ne comprit pas qu'il ne le voyait même pas. Il ne le vit pas abandonner la partie et se laisser vider de son sang par la vampire, résolu à tendre la main vers cette femme qu'il avait aimée.

Duo n'avait pas saisit à l'époque que c'était le poison vampirique contenu dans le sang humain qui agissait ainsi sur ses congénères.  
Le sang du vampire est pour ainsi dire mort et mêlé, en se muant avec un sang humain, il le contamine petit à petit. Et boire du sang mort tue assurément un vampire. Absorber le sang de Heero revenait à ingurgiter une dose de mort, si attirante pour le vampire, et surtout une dose de sang se détruisant plus rapidement que les autres, entamant l'organisme sensible du vampire.

Tria était en train de se suicider de frénésie de boire, et Heero partait avec elle tant elle absorbait ce doux poison. Alors que la tête d'Heero se laissait aller contre les dalles du quai, Duo vit Tria décrocher ses canines de lui, rejetant la tête en arrière, prête à le lacérer et à le mettre en pièces d'une seule main. Ses cheveux flottaient derrière elle, masquant une partie de son visage recouvert de sang et de poussière. Le sang coula sur sa gorge dans un gargouillis infect.

Ne réfléchissant plus en voyant la main d'Heero se tendre dans le vide, Duo sauta et la saisit par le poignet. D'un mouvement souple il la fit basculer au sol. Elle siffla et se tordit de douleur sans résistance. Duo observa celle qui avait été son amie se tordre de douleur, en gémissant, prise de soubresauts comme si elle s'apprêtait à rendre tout le sang qu'elle avait bu, s'étouffant avec. Lorsqu'elle prononça son nom, Duo se jeta sur elle, prêt à la faire vomir tout le sang qu'elle avait bu. Tria lui saisi le bras et planta ses crocs dedans pour boire avidement, pour luter contre ce qui la rongeait. Duo hurla une première fois tandis que le sang d'Heero se mêlait au sien et soudain la douleur reflua. Le bruit de succion emplissait l'air et Duo se sentit faiblir au point de ne pas pouvoir éloigner la vampire de lui. Il hurla de nouveau quand elle arracha un bout de peau et le rejeta au loin, devant Heero médusé.

La vampire tenta de se relever, titubant vers eux, bavant du sang. A ses pieds, Duo était à genoux, reposant sur ses mains qui baignaient dans son propre sang, l'air épuisé.

Les mains de Tria se tordirent comme si elles étaient atteinte d'arthrose, ses yeux devirent rouge puis noir, absorbant sa pupille, sa bouche se tordit en un affreux rictus et après avoir boitillé vers eux, elle s'étiola, emportée par la brise légère dans un cri d'agonie retentissant.

Duo fixait encore l'endroit où elle se trouvait, aveuglé par tout ce sang qui coulait encore sur les pierres. Elle avait été là, quelques secondes auparavant, et il voyait encore son ombre. Interdit il refusait de croire qu'il venait de laisser mourir Tria. Lui qui l'avait autrefois guérie de sa folie du sang venait de la faire périr par là. Il ferma les yeux en soufflant pour retrouver contenance.

Un gémissement lui échappa et il se plia en deux au sol. Son bras le brûlait et il constata que la peau était salement arrachée. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'Heero se tenait devant lui en le fixant intensément. Dans l'esprit de l'humain, le rire de Relena retentit une dernière fois, et sa silhouette s'effaça en tournoyant autour du vampire.

- Si tu attendais le moment idéal pour te débarrasser de moi Heero, c'est le moment. Articula tant bien que mal le vampire.

De toute façon, le sang d'Heero l'avait touché, il allait bientôt disparaître. Autant en finir proprement.

Il releva ses yeux limpides vers lui, disposé presque suppliant. Mais à sa grande surprise, Heero le fixa avec compassion. Puis, lentement, il ferma les yeux, abaissant le rideau de ses paupières, et se laissa tomber à genoux, échouant dans les bras du vampire, sans hésitation, l'air paisible.

OOOOOOO

**A suivre…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Duo :** Bon, maintenant qu'il m'est tombé dans les bra,s je peux le croquer dis ?

**Lina :** Nan ! Heero n'est pas encore à ton menu !

**Heero :** Heu...ça serait bien aussi de me demander mon avis et de ne pas parler de moi comme d'une sucrerie vous savez ?!

**Duo et Lina :** Naaan !

**Heero :** Sales suceurs de sang...

**Duo et Lina :** Meuh sans canines tu nous aimerais moins !

**Heero :** TT_TT


	7. Bloody Merry Sweet Home

Petit chapitre de transition ^^

**Chapitre 7 : Bloody Merry Sweet Home.**

Le chemin du retour fut long et éprouvant pour Duo.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas senti le poids d'Heero. Mais blessé comme il l'était, ses forces n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de réveiller son compagnon d'infortune, mais rien n'y faisait. Résigné, il avait alors poursuivi sa route, les bras chargés de ce nid de palpitations sanguines, d'échos d'humanité.

Bientôt, il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer. Il se laissa glisser au sol, tenant fermement Heero contre lui. Il fallait qu'il boive quelque chose pour continuer...

Son regard se porta machinalement vers la gorge de l'humain, et se fut uniquement le souvenir des souffrances des vampires qu'il avait dernièrement vu agoniser qui le retint de planter ses crocs dans la veine qu'il voyait pulser, l'appelant intimement à lui. Duo se défit alors du jeune homme et se redressa tant bien que mal. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés d'un local à ordures et guetta le petit couinement qu'il attendait. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, et d'un geste étonnamment leste pour son état, il se saisit d'un rat et le vida de son sang sans plus attendre. Il avait un goût atroce, passablement âpre et il lui écorcha la gorge. De plus, il était loin d'être suffisant pour redonner toute son énergie au vampire. Une bonne douzaine aurait été parfaite, mais Duo n'avait guère le temps de chasser comme bon lui semblait. Il retourna auprès d'Heero, décidé à poursuivre encore un peu son chemin.  
Il le hissa sur son dos cette fois, pliant sous son poids qui ne s'était pas tellement allégé malgré les maigres forces qu'il venait de reprendre, et se mit à marcher dans les rues, passant dans l'ombre des trottoirs pour que personne ne les remarque.  
Précaution bien inutile, puisqu'il ne croisa pas âme qui vive.

Il ne remarqua même pas l'ombre silencieuse qui les suivait de loin, prête à intervenir au moindre faux pas.

Mais Trowa avait toujours su se montrer discret.

C'était d'ailleurs son talent majeur, et peu de personne en dehors de Quatre avaient jamais pu le repérer. Un don qui faisait de lui un espion idéal, voire un assassin reconnu. Mais, cette nuit, il s'assurait simplement que Duo pourrait rentrer chez lui. C'était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, et il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il ne cherchait pas à se l'expliquer d'ailleurs. Trowa avait toujours été quelqu'un de simple, qui avançait lorsqu'il le fallait, reculait lorsqu'il le décidait. Il continua donc de filer ses deux protégés, son corps se fondant intimement avec les ombres et les lueurs des rues, jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche à l'angle d'un parc. De là, la bâtisse était en vue, et il savait pertinemment que Duo ne lâcherait plus prise maintenant. Il était bien trop entêté.

Il observa l'humain sur le dos du vampire, sans gêne aucune. Le sang qui était actif en lui devait dormir en même temps que son possesseur. C'était une information utile, et il espérait s'en souvenir en temps voulu.  
Lorsque Duo disparut derrière un pin, Trowa rebroussa chemin, et se glissa dans la première bouche d'égout qu'il aperçu.  
Quatre l'attendait patiemment. Le temps ne manque pas à ceux qui ont l'éternité devant eux.

- Ils sont rentrés sans anicroches. Fit-il sobrement

Quatre acquiesça et le saisit par le menton avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu n'approuves pas le fait que je l'ai laissé livré à lui-même, n'est-ce pas?

- Non.

- Pourtant il le fallait. Laisser quiconque d'autre se charger de Tria eut été impossible...

- Moi je pouvais m'en charger.

- Non mon Amour, souffla Quatre. Toi, comme les autres auriez été atteint par sa folie.

Ne pouvant supporter le regard inquisiteur de Trowa, Quatre soupira. Il ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher...

- Duo possède une faculté particulière, mais il en ignore jusqu'à son existence. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui en parler, mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Par je ne sais quel miracle, son corps produit encore de l'électricité en quantité suffisante pour animer certains de ces globules. C'est sans doute ce qui paralyse le pouvoir du sang d'Heero. Du moins je le suppose...Duo n'a jamais sentit les ondes qui émanaient de Tria.

- Tu penses qu'il s'agit du même phénomène ?

Quatre fit la moue.

- Déjà de son vivant, c'était une femme sensible à la réception du surnaturel. A sa mort, cette faculté à amplifiée, lui permettant de retourner ces ondes qui parcourent le monde vers qui elle désirait. Heero en aura fait les frais ce soir...mais Duo, n'a jamais été atteint.

Trowa se souvint alors du regard halluciné de l'humain et hocha lentement la tête.

- Mais tu n'es pas certain qu'il soit en sécurité...tu ne sais pas si tu dois tuer l'humain toi-même pour protéger Duo, n'est-ce pas ?

Quatre lui fit alors un pâle sourire et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les ténèbres, une main possessivement posée sur ses hanches avant de murmurer :

- Oui...je ne sais plus quel destin attend Duo...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une fois le seuil de la porte franchie, Duo se laissa tomber au sol, entraînant le corps d'Heero avec lui. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus faire un pas de plus. Il laissa ses bras s'enrouler autour du corps de l'humain et ferma les yeux, son corps profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, du bois sous son dos pendant de longues minutes. Lorsque la chaleur s'atténua, un détail frappa alors Duo de plein fouet. Heero avait perdu du sang, en relativement bonne quantité. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, si faible. Soupirant, Duo se défit lentement de lui et tenta d'ignorer les protestation de ses articulations qui gémissaient de douleur. Vacillant, il grimpa l'escalier en bois grinçant, se souvenant de justesse qu'une des marches était cassée depuis son altercation avec Tria...Il l'enjamba de la même façon qu'il repoussa ses pensées. Il aurait des jours et des nuits pour se reprocher cette mort, cette incapacité qui l'avait habitée avant de laisser place à la solitude. Pour l'heure il devait penser à l'homme qui s'était écroulé dans ses bras. Ce souvenir provoqua en lui une déferlante. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Heero s'abandonnerait ainsi à lui. Son air paisible ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il l'avait entouré de ses bras. C'était encore plus inexplicable pour Duo, habitué à une certaine distance avec les humains à cause de la froideur de sa peau.

Arrivé en haut des marches, il pris le corridor de gauche, parfaitement opposé à la pièce où il avait barricadé Heero quelques jours plus tôt. Il joua du coude pour ouvrir la porte et s'avança dans la pièce obscure. Elle était meublée simplement mais avec goût. Visiblement, Duo récusait le stéréotype vampirique des draps de soie noir. Son goût se portait plus naturellement vers les bois exotiques, les verts tendres et le blanc cassé. Une touche de lumière dans l'obscurité structurale des meubles.

Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur son lit, remontant les couvertures qu'il avait sorti des placards, le plus haut possible sur le corps de l'humain pour lui tenir chaud. Il l'observa alors un instant. Son souffle était court, sa carnation trop pâle faisant ressortir ses fines lèvres roses. N'hésitant pas une seconde de plus, Duo se dirigea vers un long meuble laqué et l'ouvrit. La glacière qu'il contenait laissa apparaître diverses poches de sang.

Sa main se tendit au dessus du lot, hésitante. Avec stupeur il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas reconnu le rhésus d'Heero. D'habitude, c'était le genre d'informations qu'un vampire ne pouvait pas ne pas connaître dès lors qu'il avait eu le loisir de sentir la moindre goutte de sang d'un humain. Pourtant, aucune odeur particulière ne venait frapper l'esprit de Duo quand il tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs de cette nuit. A bien y réfléchir, le sang d'Heero n'avait jamais eu d'odeur particulière.  
L'idée saugrenue de lui donner directement du sang de vampire fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Duo, mais il craignait une réaction organique. Le sang d'Heero était déjà suffisamment contaminé...prendre le risque de le faire dépérir encore plus rapidement n'était pas envisageable.  
D'un geste las, Duo tira donc la première pochette de sang qui dépassait. Puisque le sang du vampire semblait ronger le sang d'Heero, il était plus que plausible qu'il ait brouillé sont rhésus et par là même toute question de compatibilité. Au pire, son corps ferait un rejet et le sang serait consommé. Au mieux, cela suffirait à le rétablir.  
Ignorant le propre appel du sang qui l'habitait, Duo entreprit de fouiller la pharmacie à la recherche d'un tube et d'une aiguille. Perdant peu à peu patience, et sentant son contrôle diminuer à mesure que ses mains se mettaient à trembler, il finit par renverser toute l'armoire à pharmacie et les tiroirs, fouillant fébrilement parmi les boîtes et papiers, comme un drogué en manque. Il finit par dénicher ce qu'il cherchait et se précipita au chevet d'Heero. Bandant les muscles du bras de l'humain il le lui compressa avec un élastique, planta son aiguille reliée au tube et à la poche de sang. Celui-ci s'écoula lentement dans les veines du brun.  
Duo laissa alors sa tête basculer contre le lit, pris de vertige. L'odeur de ce sang là était bien trop forte actuellement et il sentit ses canines se presser dangereusement contre ses lèvres. Par réflexe il se mordit lui-même avant de se saisir d'une poche de sang et d'y planter ses crocs. Déjà le sang qui s'en écoulait redonnait des couleurs à sa peau, dilatait ses pupilles qui assombrirent ses yeux, les transformant en deux gouttes d'encre noir. Les couleurs disparurent alors et Duo attendit l'onde d'extase qui allait se propager en lui. Un instant plus tard, il lui sembla que son cœur mort éclatait, engourdissant chacun de ses membres, il entrouvrit les lèvres, rouges de sang, pour gémir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les jours qui suivirent, Heero n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Duo avait du lui remettre une perfusion mais c'était tout. Curieusement, son corps ne semblait pas en souffrir. Il ne se déshydratait pas, ne maigrissait pas. Il était placé en stase. Duo ne s'en affola pas, reconnaissant parfaitement cet effet secondaire. Le sang de vampire a des propriétés de conservations extraordinaire...tout portait à croire qu'il dominait à présent clairement le sang humain dans le corps d'Heero.  
Le vampire fronça les sourcils. Cela signifiait que des mutations allaient bientôt se produire en lui, et après ça, son corps glisserait lentement vers l'abyme s'il ne se décidait pas à mourir de lui-même ou à laisser un vampire en finir avec lui. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il avait voulu avec Tria... Mais Duo se souvint de cette main tendue vers lui, de cet appel incompréhensible dès lors.  
Néanmoins, il ne put se résoudre à quitter son chevet, si ce n'est pour aller se nourrir. Se raccrocher à Heero était encore la seule chose qui lui rappelait Tria, et à qui il ne voulait pourtant pas penser.

Il veillait sur lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Lorsque Trowa vint lui rendre visite, il se posta naturellement devant lui, prêt à le défendre. Trowa s'en amusa, mais ne dit rien. Il n'était pas assez fou pour marcher sur les platebandes de Duo. Il lui promit néanmoins de revenir, avec des nouvelles qui, l'espérait-il, l'aiderait à réveiller son humain.

Duo fronça les sourcils et Trowa n'imagina que trop bien qu'il devait en avoir assez de savoir que le Cercle était mêlé à tout ça. Lui qui n'aspirait qu'à la liberté...

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Trowa se trompait.  
C'était l'utilisation du pronom possessif « ton » qui avait mis Duo en alerte. Était-il donc si proche d'un être dont il ignorait tout ?  
La question le perturba, et lorsqu'il jeta un regard vers l'humain il sentit une pression émerger en lui, prête à imploser et à remplir tout son être. La peur de s'être déjà trop attaché à lui se mit à le ronger inexorablement : s'attacher à un mortel ne pouvait apporter que de la souffrance face à leur trop brève existence...

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

C'était précisément le genre de problème que venait de résoudre Sally Poe. Elle admirait le corps encore inerte de Wufei Chang, allongé sur son lit. D'ici quelques heures, il respirerait de nouveau, porté vers une tout autre vie. Alors, libre à lui de la haïr ou de l'aimer.  
Elle caressa son visage aux traits fins. Peut-être se préparait-elle une longue existence de douceur en sa compagnie. C'était un homme qu'elle avait observée longtemps. Un homme comme on en faisait plus : fier, orgueilleux, mais aussi aimant sous sa carapace. Un homme dont le plus petit geste vous indiquait ce qu'il n'était pas capable de dire. Sally était de la même école. Raison qui selon elle excusait sa brutalité ce soir. Mais elle ne voulait pas choisir entre lui et ses ténèbres, gagnées par un lourd tribu. Alors il l'accompagnerait.

Sally était sans concession.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsqu'Heero ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut une mèche chatoyante couleur châtaigne. Il la repoussa lentement et se figea. Son propriétaire semblait endormit. Heero reposa alors sa main le long de son corps pour ne pas le déranger.

Il observa le vampire qui s'était imprudemment assoupi. Il semblait paisible et sans défense.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, se remémorant le rire de Relena. L'espace d'un instant, sur le quai, il l'avait vue à travers Duo, il ignorait pourquoi. Il avait bien souvent rêvé qu'elle le poursuivait, qu'elle le veillait. Mais ça n'avait jamais été qu'une brise légère, un souvenir suranné qui émanait de son cœur. Et Duo ne lui ressemblait pas physiquement. Pourtant, elle avait été là ce soir là, à côté de lui, comme pour lui indiquer une solution. Il avait alors tendu la main vers elle, vers lui. Il ne savait pas qui il appelait réellement à lui à l'instant où il se résignait à laisser la vampire boire son sang. Était-ce une illusion due à une perte trop grande de sang ?

Heero soupira et ouvrit les yeux.

Ce qu'il fit lui arracha un hurlement et il bondit hors du lit. Au dessus de lui, les yeux grands ouverts et noirs, Duo se retenait aux montants du lit, le dos collé au plafond. Son regard cerné le fixa de façon mauvaise, et ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus amer. Plaqué contre le mur de la pièce, Heero se sentit paralysé. Les deux yeux glauques ne le quittaient pas, épiant, se repaissant du moindre de ses mouvements. Dans ces gestes il reconnu ceux de Tria.

Lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent, il hurla et une main le saisit.  
Il se débattit furieusement jusqu'à ce que cette main le maintienne fermement sur le matelas. A cet instant il réalisa qu'il émergeait d'un rêve. D'un cauchemar.  
Duo le fixait, accroupi sur lui, retenant ses poignets contre les draps. Ses yeux étaient normaux, et il avait l'air inquiet. Il ne portait visiblement aucun stigmate de sa lutte avec Tria, et encore moins suite à l'absorption du sang d'Heero.  
Voyant qu'Heero se calmait, il relâcha sa prise. L'humain avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, et il était essoufflé. L'esprit d'Heero tournait à toute vitesse : quelques gouttes de son sang permettaient-elles de ne pas contaminer un vampire ? Pouvait-il se mithridatiser ?  
Le vampire plissa les yeux, comme pour tenter de lire en lui, de sonder la terreur qui semblait s'être emparé de lui quelques instants plus tôt, mais Heero détourna le regard, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

Lorsque Duo s'écarta de lui pour le laisser retrouver ses esprits, il sentit un courant d'air le frôler. La main de Heero venait de se refermer sur du vide, Duo avait bougé trop vite pour lui. Incrédule, le vampire la saisit, savourant la chaleur de la peau de l'humain, qui ne se dégagea pas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A suivre...**

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Lina** : Séquence rapprochement ON !

**Duo** : Mouais, m'enfin si tu pouvais éviter de me le traumatiser à chaque fois avant, ça serait vachement sympa quand même ! Je suis déjà suffisamment effrayant comme ça !

**Lina** : De quoi tu te plains ? Je te donne l'occasion de la papouiller après pour le réconforter ! C'est comme les soirs d'orage, câlin assuré !

**Duo** : … … … Heero ! Tu aimes la pluie ?

**Lina** : -_-''''''''''''


	8. A pas de velours dans ton âme I

**Chapitre 8 : A pas de velours dans ton âme I.**

Duo observa Heero dormir un moment. Il n'avait pas pu saisir le cauchemar de l'humain, mais au cri qu'il avait poussé il jugea que ce devait être particulièrement terrifiant. Il s'était pourtant appaisé, le regard plongé dans celui améthyste du vampire.

Avec crainte, Duo avait vu les yeux d'Heero s'adoucir, la peur les quittant au fur-et-à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'il tenait bel et bien sa main. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait attention à la vague d'incompréhension qui avait submergée Duo. Il s'était laissé retomber dans les bras de Morphée.  
Duo avait attendu qu'il dorme profondément pour se dégager de son emprise. De son emprise physique. Il eut beau sortir de la chambre après l'avoir observé un moment, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Heero de la tête. Il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, il venait juste de participer à une tuerie avec lui et devrait s'en éloigner aussitôt. C'était exactement ce qu'il devait faire : arrêter ça là.

Pourtant la voix de Quatre résonna en lui : « tu devrais te demander pourquoi »...pourquoi est-ce que son sang ne l'atteignait pas ?

Et à ce propos il n'avait aucune réponse. Pire, la vérité c'est qu'il était intrigué par l'humain. Duo avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa longue vie, et s'il se souvenait très bien de tous les gens qu'il avait rencontré, tué ou aimé, il ne pouvait pas se remémorer tous leurs faits et gestes. Il y arrivait pourtant parfaitement avec Heero. Mettre ça sur le compte de la nouveauté de leur relation était tentant, mais Duo sentait confusément qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, que tout était lié.

Il passa le reste de la nuit perché sur une poutrelle à y réfléchir...en vain.

Lorsque le jour fut levé, il se cacha, laissant Heero explorer la demeure de nouveau, restant hors de vue et hors de portée. Si l'humain fut étonné de se retrouver seul ici, il n'en montra rien. Pourtant Duo était certain qu'il ne cessait de s'interroger sur sa cachette.  
Heero passa effectivement la journée à déambuler dans les pièces, à frôler les murs en espérant découvrir un son creux, une cavité, une ombre qui lui indiquerait que cette partie de la maison n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être. En vain.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi sans que l'un et l'autre ne se croise. Secrètement, Duo avait espéré qu'Heero finirait par partir, comprenant que leur collaboration s'arrêtait là. Il avait vite été détrompé. L'humain prenait ses marques, emplissant l'atmosphère de son odeur, de son matériel de chasse, s'acquittant de ses tâches ménagères sans sourciller. Au fil de la semaine, Duo se sentit comme un voyeur qui observerait son voisin. Il n'était plus chez lui, il était hors de toute considération territoriale. Il observait, guettait, attendait. Son instinct s'aiguisait et il apprenait à connaître les moindres faits et gestes d'Heero.

Jusqu'au soir où il ne rentra pas.

Duo se sentit comme un lion en cage. Il passait régulièrement à toutes les fenêtres pour l'apercevoir, espérait entendre un grincement de porte, sentir sa délicieuse odeur pénétrer dans l'atmosphère. Rien...passant ses nerfs sur les poches de sang qui étaient à sa disposition, le vampire attendit ce qui lui sembla pour la première fois une éternité.

Soudain, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant passer l'odeur d'Heero ainsi qu'une autre qui prit Duo à la gorge. Une odeur de sang, qui recouvrit bientôt toute autre odeur dans la demeure.

Les pupilles dilatées par l'envie il observa depuis sa poutrelle la silhouette d'Heero. D'une main il se tenait l'épaule gauche, du sang gouttant furieusement le long de son bras contre son flanc. Il semblait avoir du mal à marcher et finit par atteindre la salle de bain. Les narines de Duo se comprimèrent en même temps que ses yeux lorsque l'odeur du sang frais tâchant la porte rejoint la vision de la trace de main qu'Heero venait de laisser.

Mû par un instinct primaire, Duo se laissa choir de son perchoir, suivant l'humain dans un grognement rauque.

Il entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain sachant au bruit ce qu'il allait trouver : Heero devait être sous la douche vu la quantité d'eau qui coulait. Effectivement, en promenant son regard dans la pièce il aperçu sa silhouette derrière le verre tinté.

La tête rejetée en arrière, les paupières closes, Heero laissait l'eau filer sur lui, nettoyant le sang et la tristesse qui baignaient son corps. Sa blessure le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau se resserrait autour de son épaule et qu'il se répandait à présent dans son dos. Aussi ne prêta-t-il aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, trop habitué depuis plusieurs jours à se déplacer sans rencontrer le propriétaire des lieux. Il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, ni celle de la douche. Il sentit seulement deux bras l'entourer et il sursauta violemment, se retrouvant dos contre le carrelage mural gelé. Il ne se soucia pas non plus de sa nudité et se contenta de fixer le vampire qui venait de placer ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, appuyées contre le mur. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment et la couleur de ses yeux lui coupa à nouveau le souffle, comme la première fois qu'il les avait croisés. Mais aujourd'hui ces yeux améthyste étaient rivés sur le sang qui maculait le carrelage. Il vit le vampire relever péniblement la tête en fermant les yeux avant de la rabaisser entre ses bras toujours appuyés contre le mur.

Sans savoir pourquoi Heero tremblait. De peur, de colère, d'appréhension, il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était tout et rien à la fois. Il se doutait que le vampire n'avait pas été absent tout ce temps de chez lui, et qu'il l'avait observé. Depuis le rêve qu'il avait fait, et malgré l'effet apaisant des prunelles de Duo après ça, Heero avait été soulagé de ne plus le voir. Il s'était attendu à tout moment à un signal clair lui indiquant qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter les lieux. Mais rien n'était venu. Alors il avait fini par prendre des habitudes dans cette maison, ce qui l'avait étonné lui-même.

Que Duo le laisse vivre avec lui était un autre genre de surprise, et que lui accepte à mots couverts était sidérant.

Heero ne se reconnaissait plus.

Alors il avait eu envie de partir, de sortir et d'oublier cet endroit. Il avait voulu revenir en arrière, avant que ce regard améthyste ne le hante lui aussi.

Mais Heero n'avait jamais eu de chance. La rencontre vampirique de ce soir n'avait fait que le ramener davantage entre ces murs, blessé et transi. La mort de son adversaire n'était même pas une consolation pour lui. Plus il tuait et plus ce goût du sang le lassait, restait accroché à lui en lui laissant un goût âpre dans la bouche, un goût d'insatisfaction chronique, une soif jamais appaisée. Pour la première fois depuis des mois Heero eut enfin la sensation de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'était l'état dans lequel se retrouvait un vampire affamé.

Depuis qu'il vivait au contact de Duo il sentait confusément renaître en lui des choses qu'il pensait avoir oubliée, refoulée plus exactement : son passé avec Relena et la kyrielle de sentiments qui allaient avec.

Pourtant c'était une rencontre comme les autres.  
Certes plus dangereuse et exotique, mais qui avait aboutit à une mission comme les autres.  
Duo n'avait rien de particulier pour un vampire...c'était du moins ce dont Heero tentait de se convaincre, sans grand succès.  
Il eut soudain l'impression que tous ces jours n'avaient été que des leurres, que des produits d'insatisfaction et d'échecs.

Duo était chargé d'un passé comme lui ; il aimait, comme lui...

il pouvait rester à ses côtés sans le menacer. Heero était forcé d'admettre qu'il avait tout du fidèle compagnon qu'avait été Relena auparavant.

Un déclic se fit alors en lui.

Duo était comme elle.

Il avait sans doute au fond de lui cette force mêlée de gentillesse qui avait séduit Heero autrefois. Bien que son caractère soit de très loin différent de la jeune femme, Heero reconnaissait à présent clairement une nature similaire. Il se morigéna pour ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

Mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne pouvait pas la trahir.

Il avait déjà si honte de vivre...

Alors, lentement, pour finir ce qui avait été commencé si longtemps auparavant, Heero plaça une main derrière la nuque de Duo, le forçant à relever la tête, et l'attira brusquement au creux de son cou. Il sentit sa bouche froide toucher sa peau et pressa davantage pour l'inciter à le mordre oubliant les risques qu'encourrait le vampire. Il releva la tête et se décolla du mur en gémissant. L'odeur du sang se répandit alors davantage dans la cabine de douche. Brusquement, une douleur aigüe le prit à la base du cou et il se laissa glisser au sol, Duo contre lui aspirant son sang, l'un serré contre l'autre comme deux amants, se donnant à l'autre sans retenu.

Et alors Duo vit tout ce qui avait fait le passé d'Heero, aussi clairement que s'il avait été présent à chacun des événements qui surgissaient dans son esprit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Flash Back**

Heero marchait dans les rues de la ville, l'air perdu. Il se rendait en fait volontairement absent au monde, tentant vainement de fuir l'être qui le hantait depuis cette nuit où il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, il voyait Relena a ses côtés. Elle riait, pleurait, criait et il était le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés un soir en poursuivant la même proie. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas fait équipe tout de suite. Il s'étaient recroisés plusieurs fois encore, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : la fois précédente n'était pas un hasard, chacun chassait réellement les vampires, dans la même ville, à la même heure, et souvent à présent au même endroit.

Heero n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très loquace, plutôt solitaire il s'était laissé séduire par le naturel enjoué et le professionnalisme de Relena. Elle était sa lumière dans les ténèbres qu'il pourchassait.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours connu les vampires.

Après la mort de ses parents des mains d'une de ces créatures, c'était son oncle, un éminent scientifique qu'il appelait hypocoristiquement Docteur G, qui l'avait élevé et entraîné pour qu'il puisse se battre. Lorsque la maladie l'emporta, Heero se retrouva seul, avec pour seul but dans la vie que de faire ce pour quoi on l'avait entrainé.  
Trouver une compagne comme Relena relevait pour lui de l'inimaginable. La perdre, une déchirure sans nom. A cause d'une erreur..;d'une stupide erreur. S'il ne lui avait pas fait signe pour qu'elle s'approche en pensant que le vampire avait fui, s'il avait été un tant soit peu plus attentif elle serait encore envie. L'image du vampire la saisisant par le cou dans son dos avant de planter ses crocs dans sa chair le hanterait toujours.

Après s'être liée si intimement à elle, après avoir partagé sa souffrance et ses bonheurs, Heero n'avait plus jamais voulu aimer, ni même vivre. En une fraction de seconde, tandis que le vampire plantait ses crocs dans la gorge de sa compagne sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Heero avait réalisé qu'il voulait mourir avec elle. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas hésité à boire le sang de son assassin, le vidant douloureusement de sa substance vitale tout en se condamnant. Il avait seulement espéré que ça irait plus vite. Qu'il serait pris d'incroyables convulsions et qu'il mourrait, là, sur le pavé de la chaussée.

Il n'en fut rien.

Après avoir fait en sorte qu'on rende les derniers hommages à Relena, Heero avait erré, seul. Seul avec son fantôme qui ne parlait jamais. Il s'était laissé tombé plus bas que terre. Sale, mal habillé, mal nourri, sans plus aucun esprit combatif il avait déambulé des jours, des mois dans les rues. Vivotant sans même s'en rendre compte, fouillant les poubelles pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Souvent il se laissait tomber au pied d'un banc dans un parc, et passait la journée, le regard vide, à fixer un point que lui seul semblait pouvoir contempler avec autant de tristesse et d'adoration.

Un soir on l'avait même rué de coups. Il n'avait rien sentit.

Un autre il avait volé de la drogue et l'avait consommée jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir, espérant être emporté dans une overdose.

La mort l'avait pourtant épargnée.

Fou de rage à son réveil il avait hurlé toute sa haine, effrayant les passants qui s'écartèrent vivement de lui. Même laissé seul dans ce coin de ruelle il avait continué à s'époumoner, à hurler le prénom de Relena en hoquetant à travers ses larmes. Il avait embrassé le crucifix qu'elle portait à son cou mille fois, à s'en user les lèvres. Maudissant le peu d'effet qu'il avait eu sur son assassin, et le chérissant malgré tout... depuis des mois il ne le quittait plus.

Il finit par descendre dans les bas quartiers. Les filles du coin lui firent une place malgré le fait qu'il refuse de toucher l'une d'netre elles.  
Elles ne le forcèrent pas.  
Elles avaient toute reconnu le coeur crevé qui déambulaient dans leurs maisons closes.

Ce fut pourtant là qu'Heero du revenir malgré lui à la vie.

Un soir comme tous les autres, alors qu'il était tranquillement assis au pied de son lampadaire, Heero entendit des cris. Il releva machinalement la tête. Les cris n'étaient pas rares dans le coin. Pourtant ceux-là étaient différents. Ils étaient paniqués, brutaux. Il se leva lentement et pénétra dans la maison close d'où semblaient venir les cris. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la source sonore, elle cessa brusquement. Mû par un mauvais pressentiment, il enfonça la porte devant lui d'un coup de pied et se figea. Sur le lit une jeune femme était étendue, à moitié nue. Du sang coulait sur son corps et maculait les draps verts de sombres tâches. Devant elle, lascivement pris en elle, un vampire léchait ses seins. Il leva les yeux vers Heero qui ne pouvait détacher les siens de cette étrange scène. Il remarqua alors que la jeune femme ne respirait pas. Il l'avait vidée de son sang.  
Perturbé par l'aura de l'humain, le vampire bondit hors de la pièce, en sautant par la fenêtre, délaissant la prostituée dont le coeur venait de cesser de battre.

Heero ne comprit jamais ce qui le poussa à agir de la sorte, peut-être était-ce la blondeur semblable de la morte avec Relena, mais sans attendre il descendit l'escalier à la volée, se précipitant dans la rue. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace du vampire.

Les jours qui suivirent Heero se prépara, il chercha des habits et des armes, il le guetta, vivant pour le tuer. Plusieurs fois il entendit des cris dans les bas quartiers et il n'hésitait jamais à se ruer dans les chambres, interrompant bien souvent une prostituée et son client.

Un soir pourtant, il vit juste.

Il traqua le vampire, le débusqua hors de la chambre, le poursuivit jusque dans la ville haute.  
Il bouscula les rares passants qu'il croisait, n'entendant ni leurs protestations ni le bruit des objets qui chutaient avec eux. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu son arme qu'une fois que le vampire se trouva en face de lui. Le pistolet aux balles de bois reposait sur les paves de la chaussé, près d'une plaque d'égoût. Au petit matin il serait ramassé par les éboueurs qui le prendrait pour un jouet de gosse.

Il avait été imprudent, il allait enfin en payer le prix.

Heero regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un parc. Un endroit magnifique. C'était bien pour en finir...sans arme, et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait aucune chance. Il serra de toutes ses forces le crucifix qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Il ne sentit même pas la brûlure tandis que la forme du bijou s'imprimait dans sa main. Il se mit à courir espérant émousser un peu l'appétit du chasseur. Il sentit alors que le vampire fondait sur lui, plongeant ses crocs dans sa chair, déchirant sa peau à de multiples endroits. Par instinct, et il ne sut sur le moment s'il devait le maudire ou non, il esquiva certains des mouvements du vampire. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que celui-ci devenait plus désordonné dans ses frappes. Bientôt de l'écume jaillit à ses lèvres, son regard se fit obssessionnel.

Heero recula.  
Il avait compris ce qui se passait : le vampire était sensible au sang qui était en lui.

Heero bondit alors soudain en arrière, esquivant de peu l'attaque du vampire qui le fixait tel un animal. Il savait que blessé comme il l'était, et à l'allure de cette course, le jeu du chat et de la souris ne durerait plus très longtemps. Mais refusant de s'arrêter malgré sa fatigue, Heero sauta de nouveau à corps perdu en dehors du parc. Ses yeux s'écarquilèrent lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allait attérir dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains attachés en une longue tresse. Mais ce fut ses yeux qui alertèrent Heero. Une couleur améthyste comme il n'en avait jamais vue, et cette lueur au fond des prunelles...

- Tu es un des leurs, toi aussi… articula-t-il difficilement.

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre étant donné que l'autre vampire revenait à la charge. La vue brouillée par le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux, Heero se battit avec l'énergie du désespoir avant de s'effondrer sur le sol sous les assauts de son adversaire. Le vampire finit par le saisir, compressant affreusement ses poignets en lui arrachant un gémissement.

Heero ferma alors les yeux, au moins il allait pouvoir rejoindre Relena.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ?

Il lui sembla entendre encore une fois son rire, et il ouvrit les yeux surpris.

Jamais son fantôme n'avait rit lorsqu'il cherchait la mort. Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce qu'il avait réussi, malgré lui et contre toute attente ?

Mais au lieu de Relena ce furent deux fauves que l'humain aperçu. Son poursuivant venait de planter ses crocs dans l'épaule du vampire aux yeux d'améthyste. Le mouvement qu'il employa pour se dégager fut trop rapide pour les yeux d'Heero qui se sentait basculer dans l'oubli.

La voix claire du natté et celle plus guturale de l'autre vampire lui parvinrent pourtant tandis que ses paupières lourdes abandonnaient le combat.

- Shinigami c'est ma proie !

- Plus à présent

- Ne connais-tu pas le code ?

- Le connais-tu toi-même ? De toute façon tu n'en auras plus besoin !

Puis il n'entendit plus rien, laissant son esprit s'embrumer et enfin s'éteindre. Au loin pourtant, dans un autre recoin de son esprit, Relena riait.

Elle savait qu'il allait se réveiller. Elle savait ce qui allait se passaer, et elle en était heureuse.


	9. A pas de velours dans ton âme II

**Chapitre 9 : A pas de velours dans ton âme II.**

Ce que Duo n'avait pas prévu non plus, c'était qu'Heero aurait parfaitement conscience de ce qui se passait. Alors qu'il absorbait son sang, il sentit l'humain se tendre, et une aura de tristesse absolue de dégagea de lui, parfumant jusqu'à son fluide. Instinctivement le vampire le serra davantage contre lui et Heero se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le vampire se détacher de lui, rejetant sa tête en arrière.  
Relevant péniblement la tête à cause de la douleur et des étourdissements dû au manque de sang, il fixa son regard cobalt sur lui en se détachant du mur qui le soutenait jusque là. Il tâcha d'avoir un air fâché, mais devina devant l'impassibilité de Duo qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances.

- Finis en...souffla-t-il

Duo l'observa un instant et replongea brusquement vers sa clavicule, mordant la fine cicatrice que portait l'humain pour la noyer sous le sang. Heero ne protesta pas, amusé qu'il ait choisi de frapper pile à cet endroit alors qu'il connaissait à présent son histoire. Il n'aurait pas imaginé Duo cynique. Mais il comprit qu'il s'était trompé lorsque le vampire, aspirant toujours son sang fit jouer sa langue sur sa peau, déclenchant une vague de plaisir sous la douleur. Heero ouvrit brusquement les yeux qu'il avait refermé, connaissant parfaitement le principe de la morsure des vampires. Leur salive procurait des sensations orgasmiques pour un humain. Il tâcha alors de se dégager de Duo, en vain. Trop faible, il l'observa se défaire de sa chemise sans pouvoir l'en empêcher et au contact de la peau froide du vampire sur la sienne, il sentit qu'il perdait pied...  
Duo n'écoutait plus rien. L'eau qui tombait en cascade sur eux, les protestations d'Heero, le bruit de son cœur... seul comptait sa peau qui se hérissait à son contact, et ce sang qui coulait dans sa gorge en le mettant en feu. Il laissa ses mains courir sur les épaules qu'il maintenait fermement avant de descendre dans son dos et de les ramener en sens inverse. Il savait qu'Heero avait compris ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait voulu se dégager de lui. Mais il n'arrêterait pas. Non...pas avant de l'avoir fait sien, d'avoir marqué son territoire, parce que l'espace d'un fol instant la terreur, l'angoisse, la frustration d'être devenu dépendant de la présence d'Heero et la peur de le voir succomber ce soir avait annihilé toutes les retenues du vampire. Trowa l'avait dit, c'était son humain. Duo laissa alors ses mains descendre sur le ventre d'Heero et jusqu'à son sexe avant de relâcher sa prise sur sa clavicule. Cueillant le gémissement étouffé d'Heero qui s'appuya de nouveau contre le carrelage froid pour supporter le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, Duo plaqua violemment ses lèvres pleines de sang sur celles de l'humain, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche, maintenant d'une main sa nuque pour approfondir son baiser. Il sentit Heero reprendre subitement le contrôle de son corps et lui répondre en enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne, en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour jouer avec sa natte. N'attendant que ce signal Duo se défit des dernières barrières de tissus trempées qu'il portait et qui le gênaient plus qu'autre chose et relevant Heero en le maintenant fermement mais aisément de ses deux mains placées sous ses fesses il le pénétra en grognant. Il sentit Heero se cambrer à cette intrusion et demeura immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les jambes de l'humain s'enrouler autour de lui pour bouger de lui-même; Il le regarda étonné mais Heero gardait les yeux clos. Subjugué par ce qu'il voyait, ce ne fut que lorsqu'Heero se pencha de lui-même vers lui en prenant appui sur ses épaules à l'aide de ses coudes que Duo recommença a se mouvoir. Heero franchit alors les derniers centimètres qui le séparait de la bouche du vampire et gémit dans sa bouche, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'exciter. Sans ménagement Duo le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur et accéléra ses va et vient jusqu'à en faire crier l'humain. Prêt à céder, et écrasé par le plaisir, Duo ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Heero, brillant de mille feux. Retirant une main de sous lui il se saisit du sexe d'Heero, et l'emprisonna dans sa main au même rythme qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. Ce fut trop pour Heero qui, se mordant jusque là les lèvres pour ne pas hurler plus fort encore, céda et s'arque bouta sur Duo pour approfondir la pénétration. Sentant l'accélération de l'humain, Duo accéda à sa demande et dans un furieux mouvement se libéra en lui tandis qu'il sentait couler la propre jouissance d'Heero sur sa main. Avide, il continua de se mouvoir en lui pour l'entendre gémir davantage jusqu'à ce que celui-ci laisse reposer son front dans le creux de l'épaule de Duo, épuisé.  
Le vampire le posa alors à terre, et s'appliqua à lécher le sang qui maculait encore l'épaule d'Heero, refermant la blessure par sa salive, ce qui provoqua immanquablement une autre vague de frissons à l'humain. Duo se détacha alors de lui en murmurant :

- J'en ai finis...et tu m'appartiens désormais, Heero.

Ce dernier regarda Duo, les yeux encore rendus mi-clos par le plaisir et s'écroula dans ses bras avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Ce ne fut que grâce à son ouïe particulièrement fine que Duo put entendre son nom qui franchissaient ses lèvres de l'humain qui plongeait déjà dans le monde des rêves.  
Il resta là, à le regarder abandonné dans ses bras, l'eau ruisselant encore sur leurs corps nus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsqu'Heero émergea le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut. Un tiraillement à l'épaule acheva de le réveiller, et il constata avec stupeur qu'elle était bandée. Il fixa un instant les bandelettes d'un air perplexe. Il ne se souvenait pas de ça...  
En même temps le seul souvenir qu'il conservait lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues. Il se rallongea un instant, songeur. Duo devait encore être quelque part dans la demeure, et nul doute que s'il ne dormait pas il savait déjà qu'il était réveillé. Et ça, Heero ne savait pas comment l'affronter. Il écarta les draps de son corps, s'habilla et alluma son ordinateur pour rédiger le rapport de sa sortie nocturne précédente. Le nid qu'il venait de détruire avait laissé échapper quelques nouveaux-nés, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Il aurait tôt fait de les rattraper.  
Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il allait commettre une erreur fatale.  
Une heure plus tard, il referma l'ordinateur en poussant un soupir. Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer, le regard de Duo revenant sans cesse en tête. Un torsion lui tordit l'estomac lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il venait de laisser un vampire franchir une barrière personnelle plus qu'évidente alors qu'il continuait à traquer ceux de son espèce. Qu'en pensait donc le vampire ?  
Machinalement il posa sa main sur la morsure bandée, et un éclair le traversa. Si le vampire l'avait mordu...  
Délaissant brutalement son bureau, il bondit de son siège, le renversant presque, et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas vu le vampire. Un poids oppressa sa poitrine à mesure qu'il progressait dans la demeure, au point que le moindre battement de cœur lui était douloureux.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Duo se tenait devant lui, l'air inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Heero ?

- Ce dernier l'observa, ahuri.

- Tu n'as rien...

Le vampire fronça les sourcils. Il semblerait qu'Heero ait été persuadé qu'ils allaient tous les deux mourir sous la douche. Il sourit malgré lui.

- Je me porte comme un charme Heero !

- Ce n'est pas normal. C'est comme sur les quais...mon sang t'a touché.

- J'ignore pourquoi il n'a pas d'effet sur moi. Est-ce ça qui t'a fait courir dans toute la maison ? Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

Heero ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de flatter le vampire. D'autant plus que plus le temps passait, plus il réalisait qu'il ne s'était nullement soucié du vampire lors de leur ébat. Il n'avait pas songé qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal. Il s'était laissé aller sans même réfléchir. Quel idiot ! Il pensait pourtant avoir compris la leçon depuis Relena...il se détourna du natté sans même lui répondre, comme pour fuir ce pseudo aveu de son attirance pour le vampire, se mordant les lèvres sans même s'en rendre compte. Duo lui saisit le bras et essuya le sang qui perlait sur sa lèvre inférieure sous le regard stupéfait du brun qui se détacha de lui et recula d'un pas. Le vampire ne protesta pas. A vrai dire il pensait bien que cette situation allait se produire. Heero, trop mortifié par ses actes, allait s'enfuir, c'était inévitable. Le natté le voyait mal conciliait son métier avec ses désirs de la nuit passée. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque l'humain pris la parole.

- Je suis désolé. Pour l'autre nuit. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Heero s'éloigna de lui. Duo ne se reprit qu'au moment où il allait passer la porte, sa vitesse lui permettant de rattraper le jeune homme.

- Je savais ce que je faisais Heero. J'avais déjà remarqué que ton sang ne m'avait pas contaminé.

- Pas moi. Je n'aurais jamais du réagir comme ça.

Heero le dévisagea avant de le pousser sans ménagement, mais le vampire ne se laissa pas faire.

- Alors tu t'en vas pour ça ?

L'humain, tout aussi mal à l'aise que le vampire quant au non-dit qui se cachait derrière ses mots, le fixa d'un regard vague.

- Non. Je partirai quand j'en aurai fini avec le nid que j'ai repéré. J'ai trop besoin d'une base pour le moment. Mais je t'ai attiré suffisamment d'ennui, je tâcherais donc de faire court.

- Tu as besoin d'aide. Pas étonnant que tu sois revenu en si piteux état le dernière fois...

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Protesta le jeune homme

- Je ne suis pas comme elle Heero.

Ce dernier braqua son regard cobalt sur le vampire. S'il n'avait été mort, Duo savait qu'il en aurait frissonné de peur. Il ne se laissa néanmoins pas intimider.

- Laisse moi t'aider. Après, tu seras libre de faire ce que bon te semblera.

Bien qu'il ne se départisse pas de son air revêche, Heero acquiesça. Puisque le vampire insistait, ils attaqueraient ensemble. Demain, juste après la tombée de la nuit. Quand les vampires ne s'étaient pas encore nourris. Ils seraient plus faibles.  
Le jeune homme se surprit à rougir lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Duo peser sur lui, s'attarder sur son corps. Il sentit naître en lui la même pulsion que la veille, et préféra se détourner du natté avant de ne plus pouvoir répondre de lui-même. C'était sans compter sur Duo qui, amusé de la réaction de l'humain, se hasarda à laisser glisser sa main dans son dos lorsqu'il se retourna. Heero sentit tout son corps se hérisser à ce contact mais ne se retourna pas. Aussi ne vit-il pas le bras pâle du vampire enserrer sa taille. Un souffle caressa son oreille.

- J'ai envie de toi Heero...

- Je ne veux pas que tu boives mon sang. Protesta-t-il aussi fort qu'il le pouvait

- Tu ne me fera pas de mal...

A ces mots, Heero se retourna contre le vampire, le regard flamboyant.

- Tu n'en sais rien vraiment !

Un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur les lèvres de Duo, et il observa l'humain comme une alléchante souris.

- Très bien, mais n'espère pas m'échapper pour quoi que ce soit d'autre !

Sans ménagement, il tira Heero vers lui, plongeant avidement vers ses lèvres. Ce dernier lui répondit sans délai.  
Il n'avait pas envie de le quitter, mais tout effrayé qu'il était à l'idée de perdre à nouveau un être cher, il préférait cette solution . D'où le fait bien sûr, qu'il n'eut absolument pas l'intention d'obéir à Duo. Il irait seul au nid. A son retour il mettrait les choses au clair avec le vampire.  
Il ignorait bien sûr qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Duo.

OOOOOOOOO

A suivre...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Heero : je sens que je vais encore passer un bon quart d'heure moi V_V

Lina : En même, vu le début de l'histoire, il faut bien que tu cours à la catastrophe ^^''

Heero : Alors tu me fais me casser la pipe pour histoire de scénario ?!

Lina : Heu...ben disons que ça permet à Duo de te récupérer ?

Heero : Ouais...c'est sûr que si tu joues là dessus...sadique ! -_-

Duo : Quelqu'un a parlé de sadique ?

Heero et Lina : Pas toi le vampire !


	10. Abissus abissum vocat

**Petit mot du jour :   
**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review ! ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que vous me lisez, que vous appréciez ou que vous me suggérez des choses ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant, et vous mettra l'eau à la bouche pour la suite ! ;)**

**Au plaisir !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Abisus abissum vocat **

Plaqué dans l'ombre du mur, Heero retenait sa respiration, tâchant de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait vu tant de vampires réunis. Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas en avoir laissé échapper autant la nuit passée. Sans doute venait-il de mettre le doigt sur une piste bien plus importante qu'il n'y paraissait. Il resserra sa prise sur l'arbalète dans sa main droite et vérifia une dernière fois que ses pieux étaient bien accrochés à sa taille. L'image de Duo passa devant ses yeux subitement, mais il l'ignora. Le natté ne saurait jamais ce qui se passait ici de toute façon.

Se décollant brusquement du mur, il décocha ses premiers carreaux, en plein cœur de la masse grouillante des vampires.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Duo s'éveilla brusquement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait au fond de lui-même. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer et sonder la maison. Rien ne semblait s'y mouvoir. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il se précipita à la recherche d'Heero, pour constater que celui-ci n'était plus là. Seul un bandage souillé de sang reposait au fond de la poubelle avec des compresses. Même ses armes n'étaient plus là. Soudainement bouillant de rage, la vampire s'empara de son propre armement.  
Il avait bu le sang d'Heero, il saurait le flairer à travers la ville s'il faisait vite.  
Mais, lorsque de Duo ouvrit sa porte à la volée, il se retrouva devant le maître de la Guilde et son suivant, magnifiquement campés sur leurs jambes, l'air buté. Ils étaient manifestement là depuis un certain temps. Duo savait que ça ne promettait rien de bon.

- Quatre...

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le natté. Par respect Duo s'inclina en lui désignant la maison.

- Tu es le bienvenue chez moi, installe toi, je m'absente seulement un instant

Quatre laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses livres pleines

- Tu vas chercher ton humain ?

Duo releva les yeux, suspicieux.

- Tu sais où il est ?

- Comme toujours, dans les ennuis...

Duo s'approcha de lui, mais Trowa lui fit barrage en conservant un visage de marbre.

- Écarte toi, Trowa, je veux simplement savoir où il est !

- Et que feras-tu si je te le dis Duo ? Tu voleras à son secours ? Tu y perdras ton âme, ta vie peut-être ? S'emporta le maître de la Guilde

Il avait aimé Duo, comme un amant, mais aussi comme un ami, comme un frère. Et ce sentiment n'avait jamais vraiment disparu. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas le perdre, et pas pour un humain qui serait mort d'ici peu de temps. Pris dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué le combat qui s'était engagé entre Trowa et lui. Les deux vampires se mesuraient du regard, leurs auras vissées l'une à l'autre, l'air menaçant. Ça allait dégénérer.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Trowa, l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde non plus.

- Il va mourir Duo. Et toi, je ne veux pas que tu meurs pour lui...

Duo dévisagea Quatre, ahuri et vaguement écœuré, avant de reculer, pas à pas, comme douloureusement, suite aux mots de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos à la porte d'entrée. Ce dernier le regarda, peiné, mais Duo, pris par le vide immense qui engourdissait tout son être, ne s'en aperçu même pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque Quatre ouvrit de nouveau la bouche qu'il sembla émerger, l'œil brillant.

- Je suis désolé...

N'écoutant plus, pris d'une rage nouvelle, Duo tenta de briser la garde de Trowa, qui venait de bloquer le passage sur sa droite. Petit, habile, le natté finit par se glisser derrière lui, l'envoyant par la même occasion contre le mur d'un coup de pied bien sentit. Le châtain ne dû d'éviter le choc qu'à la rapidité de Quatre qui se plaça lui-même contre le mur pour l'enserrer dans ses bras. Le temps que les deux amants retrouvent leurs esprits, Duo avait disparu dans la nuit. Trowa fit mine de se relever pour se lancer à sa suite, mais Quatre le retint.

- Laisse, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire désormais...

Un vent glacial se mit à souffler, et Quatre, subitement frêle devant l'immense bâtisse inhabitée sentit les dernières traces de chaleur contenues dans son gracile corps de vampire, le quitter. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Duo courut à perdre haleine, le nez au vent pour sentir l'odeur si particulière d'Heero. Au milieu des lumières de la ville, des parfums des femmes et de pain chaud il se sentit revenir des siècles en arrière, à la nuit de la Bastille. Les pierres lisses qui défilaient sous ses pieds redevenaient les pavés mal dégrossis du chemin sur lequel il était mort. Saisit au cœur par le même sentiment d'impuissance il manqua de souffle, lui qui ne respirait pas, qui n'avait plus eu besoin d'air depuis un nombre incalculable d'années. Mais il refusa de s'arrêter. Au milieu des fragrances il cherchait celle d'Heero. L'odeur du sable chaud. Il finit par la repérer et remonta les rues aussi vite qu'il put, jusqu'à laisser derrière lui les quartiers résidentiels proprets et le quai. Il eut un pincement au cœur en passant devant mais refusa d'y penser. Pour l'heure, seul Heero comptait, et il devrait le retrouver parmi les ruines qui s'étalaient devant lui : murs pleins de tags, à moitié écroulés, hangars, ordures. L'extrémité de la ville était à l'abandon, pas étonnant que les vampires y pullulent. Personne ne viendrait les déranger ici durant leur repas, et personne sans doute ne viendrait chercher les pauvres ères qui avaient l'audace de s'aventurer dans ce gourbi.

Flairant toujours le jeune homme, Duo se faufila derrière de vieux containers à ordures pour grimper sur un toit. L'odeur d'Heero était encore forte, il était passé par là peu de temps auparavant. Le vampire se laissa choir à terre, et remonta la piste jusqu'à une vieille bâtisse, dont la cheminée était noircie. Une odeur épouvantable semblait s'en dégager, et le natté constata avec un certain effroi que l'odeur n'était pas sans rappeler celle des vampires carbonisés. Il prit appui contre le mur gauche, avisant une fenêtre. Là, l'odeur d'Heero le frappa de plein fouet. Il sut, sans l'ombre d'un doute que l'humain s'était tenu là. Il pu sentir l'adrénaline remonter dans son organisme, ses muscles se tendre, l'appréhension raidir et refroidir ses membres jusqu'à ce qu'une bulle se niche dans sa poitrine, semblant la lui comprimer.

Le vampire secoua la tête pour chasser cette presque vision lorsqu'il entendit des cris. On se battait là dedans. Sans réfléchir, il tourna sur lui-même pour prendre de l'élan et fracasser la porte d'un coup de pied puissant. Le fracas déclencha une vague de perturbation à l'intérieur et la vampire se retrouva devant une bande de ses congénères aux prises avec Heero.

Le jeune homme avait une estafilade sur la joue, du sang traversait son T-shirt et Duo comprit que sa blessure s'était rouverte. Mais lui, semblait n'y prêter aucune attention, frappant et tuant les vampires qui se présentaient à lui. Un vague instant, Duo admira l'humain, au milieu du nid de vampires, presque encerclé et qui abattait ennemi sur ennemi, sans se décourager, sans faillir. Les hurlements n'avaient pas cessés. Duo tourna la tête un instant pour voir un vampire agoniser au sol, sans qu'il soit blessé.

_Le sang d'Heero..._

La cheminée au fond de la salle crépitait bien, et des monceaux de corps calcinés indiquèrent au vampire qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur la provenance de l'odeur.

Son observation n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais Heero, tout comme les autres vampires n'avaient pu manquer son intrusion. Certains vampires se tournèrent vers lui, presque avec espoir. Heero, lui, semblait en colère. En une fraction de seconde, Duo était à ses côtés, abattant un vampire.  
Il n'y eut aucun murmures parmi leurs assaillant, juste de la consternation avant que la haine ne s'emparent d'eux. Mais Duo n'en éprouvait aucun remord. S'il devait choisir entre Heero et ceux de sa propre race, il les tuerait tous jusqu'au dernier.

Le vampire paraît les coups sans problème, propulsant du plat de la main les adversaires les plus proches, mordant ceux qui s'aventuraient à poser une main sur lui, arrachant un membre ou deux au passage. Déchaîné, il ressentait enfin la frénésie qui s'était emparée de Tria plus jeune. Brusquement, il saisit un vampire et lui plante ses crocs dans la gorge, la déchirant au passage. Ensanglanté, il propulsa le cadavre en train de se dissoudre sur ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui. Rapidement, les vampires firent place nette devant lui, terrorisé par la lueur de folie qui imprégnait les yeux améthyste du natté. Heero évitait de le regarder, trop perturbé par sa présence et par ses gestes. Malgré lui, il était impressionné. Il avait devant lui un véritable dieu de la mort, distribuant son dernier baiser sans pitié pour qui se dressait devant lui.

Distrait, Heero ne vit pas arriver le vampire sur sa droite, seule la douleur dans son flanc l'avertit, trop tard, qu'il venait d'être touché. Poussant un cri de douleur, il se délogea de la lame en se tournant brusquement vers son adversaire, sans se soucier de mutiler sa peau au passage, mais Duo fut plus rapide. D'un grognement sourd il saisit le vampire au cou et le lui broya. Ce fut à cet instant qu'un des vampires se saisit de l'arbalète qu'Heero avait du abandonner et tira. Le trait fila en sifflant, droit dans le dos du natté. Sans réfléchir, Heero le propulsa au sol, en hurlant son nom et de douleur : le carreau venait de l'atteindre sous l'omoplate et de mordre sa chair. Surpris, Duo se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers l'arbalétrier pour le réduire en morceaux, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il vit l'air hagard de l'humain se faner, ses yeux se fermer et sa tête retomber durement sur le sol.  
Sur la corde tendue de l'arbalète, une goutte du poison qui avait enduit le trait s'attardait encore.

OOOOOOO

**A suivre...**

OOOOOOOOOO

Duo : Sérieux, tu connais pire façon d'achever les gens qui lisent ?

Lina : Ben...j'aurais pu dire qu'il était au sol, dans son sang et que tu allais le boire ? ^^

Heero fâché (avisant Duo mortifié) : Ta prochaine bonne idée, tu la gardes pour toi...


End file.
